Protection
by Cheruky
Summary: Tout le monde m'avait averti que Derek Hale avait changé. -Garde tes distances avec lui, me disait-on -il est froid -cruel -bousillé Mais je ne les ai pas écouter, car j'ai pu voir la même douleur qu'il portait parce qu'elle était comparable à celle qui m'habitais. HxH, Sterek, Violence, lemon résumé complet dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

**Hey voici une fiction que j'ai écris à la suite d'une lecture de " The Air he Breathes " de Brittainy , alors mon histoire n'a presque rien à voir avec ce livre si ce n'est les inspirations pour les scènes entre les deux protagonistes et les gosses.**

 **L'histoire ce passe donc dans un univers Alternatif où le surnaturelle existe et a une grande place.**

 **J'ai fais des recherches et sauf erreur de ma part il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis j'ai juste modifier l'une ou l'autre caractéristique d'une espèce pour le bien de l'histoire.**

 **L'histoire se passe en 2032 ! attention il y a des passages dans certains chapitre qui se passe des années en arrières donc pour pas vous embrouillez j'ai mis les dates en début de chapitre. J'ai aussi mis en début de chapitre le nom de la personne qui "pense" exemple : si y a marquer Stiles = POV Stiles**

 **Sinon peut etre un rating M car il risque d'y avoir de la violence et pour sur du Lemon. Et cette fois je mettrais un "Warning" au début du chapitre contenant le lemon.**

 **Certain chapitres ne font que 800 mots environs mais son largement compenser par d'autre qui en feront près de 2000 à 3000. 7 chapitres sont déja corrigé et je prevoit de poster un chapitre par semaine ( mercredi donc ).**

* * *

 _résumé complet:_

 _Tout le monde m'avait averti que Derek Hale avait changé._

 _-Garde tes distances avec lui, me disait-on_

 _-il est froid_

 _-cruel_

 _-bousillé_

 _Mais je ne les ai pas écouter, car j'ai pu voir la même douleur qu'il portait parce qu'elle était comparable à celle qui m'habitais._

 _Nous n'étions plus que des coquilles vides, à la recherche de l'autre, de la lumière. On voulait recoller les morceaux brisés de nos passés respectifs._

 _Surement que c'était la, notre Salut à tous les deux._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **17 avril 2032**

 **Stiles**

Je pris le gâteau et le ramena à table où ma femme et ma fille m'attendaient.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Ma petite fille fêtait ses 7 ans.

"Allez ma puce, tu fais ton voeu et tu souffles sur les bougies " dit Alice,ma femme.

"C'est un loup ! Papa, j'aime les loups ! " cria Cassy.

Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et roux. Ses yeux était vert comme les siens. Le portrait craché d'Alice.

"Je sais ma petite sorcière, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait rien que pour toi " lui dis-je en détaillant le gâteau sur la table.

Je lui avait fait un loup noir au yeux bleus grâce au sucre glace. J'avais appris à faire de la pâtisserie quand on habitait en France, et l'habitude ne se perd pas, heureusement.

"Tu as fais ton vœu ma puce ? " demanda joyeusement Alice.

"Plus tard je veux un ami qui soit un loup ! Comme ceux qui rôdent près de la maison ! " cria t elle.

"Tu sais, les chiens c'est mieux ! " répondis je en coupant le gâteau.

"Tu comprends rien Papou. Je veux un ami loup-garou ! Baba m'a montré un Bestiaire énorme. J'ai tout retenu et c'est le loup que je choisi en familier " Elle racontait ça avec tellement d'aisance.

Je regardais Alice du coin de l'oeil. Je savais qu'elle approuvait le choix de sa fille mais pour moi c'était encore dur. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec une meute, cette Meute. Et Baba, qui est sa grand mère, lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur le Monde Surnaturel. Elles étaient très proches toutes les trois. Je faisais tâche, étant qu'un humain. Je rigolais pour moi-même. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, je les aimais toujours autant, ces souvenirs que je chérissais le plus au monde.

"Papou, tu es d'accord n'est ce pas ?" Elle avait pris un visage d'ange pouvant faire fondre le plus dur des hommes. Elle fera fureur plus tard auprès des hommes.

"Oui mon ange." soupirais-je. Cette histoire de familier allait me tuer.

"Cassy, récite-moi ce que tu sais sur les familiers " demanda Alice, curieuse de voir si sa fille connaissait.

" Les sorcières Blanche, comme Maman, baba et moi, on a besoin d'un animal totem, appelé Familier. On le choisit à l'âge de 7 ans car c'est un moment important dans la vie d'une sorcière, parce que c'est à cette âge qu'on commence à ressentir la communication avec la nature. On appelle ça "Purity", cette période durera jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans. Et le familier est là pour nous protéger des vilaines Stigas. " récita Cassy, non sans une once de fierté.

"50 Points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor Miss Granger, votre explication était parfaite." Alice imita le professeur Minerva McGonagall de Harry Potter. Cassy avait adoré lire les livres, et comme elle était aussi intelligente et Miss-je-sais-tout, nous l'avions surnommé ainsi. Et elle adorait ça.

La sonnette s'enclencha. " Ce doit être Baba, Cassy tu vas lui ouvrir? " lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant vers la porte. Je pris Alice par la hanche et nous la suivîmes.

Nous étions heureux tous les quatres. On était tous assis à table quand le drame arriva. Cassy était dehors, jouant avec les loups sauvages. Bizarrement, ils ne l'avaient jamais attaqué et les louveteau jouaient avec elle. D'après Alice, c'était bien si elle nouait des liens même avec des loups.

"Papa ! " Hurla-t-elle.

Je me rappellais très bien, j'étais sorti pour la rejoindre et je la vis par terre, une forme étrange planant au dessus d'elle. Je ne pouvais distinguer ce que c'était. Alice arriva peu de temps après. Tout se passa très vite.

"C'est une Stigas, elle s'en prend à notre fille !" Alice paniquait, et moi je ne voyais rien.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'étais qu'un humain. Alice se mit à lancer des sorts puissants face à la stigas, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Au contraire c'est comme si cela la rendait plus en colère. Alice s'épuisait, elle était une grande sorcière mais elle était fragile. Ses sorts ne faisait presque plus effet.

La dernière chose que je vis fut ma femme entrain de se faire déchirer en deux par cette "fumée". Je pris Cassy dans mes bras, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait. Et à ce moment-là, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

" _Protège-la, je te fais don d'un pouvoir. Je t'aime"_

Je ne sut jamais comment, mais Cassy était partie à l'intérieur rejoindre sa grand-mère. Je me suis vaguement entendu lui dire de prendre des affaires et de partir. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Juste des grognements et de la douleur, je hurlais, sentant mon corps se transformer. Je ne sais pas si cela lui fit peur mais la fumée se recula.

Maintenant que la transformation était finie, je pouvais voir cette femme, ce monstre qui s'en étais pris à ma fille et qui avait tué ma femme.

A partir de là, tout ce que je savais de la vie venait de s'envoler, et mon seul but était de protéger Cassy, qu'importe ce que j'étais devenu. Qu'importe si je devais retourner la bas.

Je ferais tout pour elle.

* * *

Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir, exceptionnellement je vous poste le premier chapitre se soir car la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas la. Et vous aurez le chapitre deux demain ! et peut etre le trois dimanche.**

 **Ce chapitre fait 805 Mots, je rappel que mes chapitres ont une longueur non fixe. Ce qui veut dire qu'un chapitre peut aller de 800 mots à 3000 mots ! à savoir qu'un chapitre de 1300 mots fait 4 pages sur words ( basé sur le chapitre 2 ) !**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas à les poser sauf si c'est pour savoir la suite je ne divulgue rien mdr**

 **Merci pour vos review !**

 **Merci à lydiamartin33430 d'avoir corriger ce chapitre :D 3**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 Souvenir.**

 **Derek**

 **17 avril 2025**

J'étais là assis, sous le porche de mon ancienne maison à Beacon Hills. La vieille bâtisse tenait encore. Personne ne l'avait détruite, ni reconstruite durant mon Absence.

19ans que j'avais quitté la ville et que j'ai parcouru le Mexique puis les Etats-Unis de long en large pour combattre les êtres surnaturels qui sortaient du droit chemin, avec Braeden. Ma jolie Braeden. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à obtenir une notoriété que je n'aurais jamais eu. Tout le monde connaissait désormais le Clan Hale, la meute Hale.

Et me voilà, là, à regarder mon fils de 3 ans jouer dans l' . Plus rien d'autre que lui n'est important à mes yeux maintenant. Je voudrais juste la paix, et pouvoir lui apporter le bonheur.

Trent se mis à pleurer, sa main avait attrapé une tige épineuse. A peine l'avait-il lâché que ses blessures se refermait déjà. Je le regardais, tendrement. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, tanguant encore, ne sachant pas sur quel pied se placer. Mais il parvint à s'accrocher à mes genoux.

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris, qui flashèrent un moment, preuve qu'il était un Lycan. Il tendit ses bras vers moi. Je le pris et l'installa sur mes cuisses.

"On ne restera pas là, je t'ai trouvé un meilleur foyer. " lui dis-je, comme s' il pouvait me comprendre. Il gigota 5 minutes, ne tenant pas en place, puis poussa un grognement étouffé.

Je me leva, le gardant dans les bras. Je regarda une dernière fois derrière moi. Désormais je ne vivrais que pour Trent. Je partis en direction de ma voiture.

Quand Scott avait appris mon retour, il était soulagé de me savoir en vie. Il me raconta qu'il n'en pouvait plus avec le Nemeton. Il ne se passait presque plus 1 mois sans qu'il n'y avait des morts. Il me proposa donc de prendre sa place d'Alpha, espérant que mes pouvoirs et mon statut reconnu dans le monde puisse empêcher l'invasion d'êtres surnaturels. Il mit 5 jours à me supplier, je refusais à chaque fois.

Et bizarrement, au bout de 2 mois sans même que je sois Alpha, la présence d'êtres surnaturels diminua fortement. On décida alors que je prendrait le rôle d'Alpha, mais qu'on dirigerait la meute à deux car, après tout, il était un vrai Alpha. Même si de ce point de vue je le dépassais, car je pouvais me transformer en un véritable loup.

J'installa Trent dans le siège pour enfant, lui serra la ceinture et pris le volant de ma belle Ford Mad Max. Ma vieille Camaro m'avait lâché 5 ans plutôt. Je pris la route pour notre nouveau chez nous. Notre maison se trouvait près de la lisière de la forêt, en hauteur de la ville. Il n'y avait que 2 bâtisses, donc pas à s'inquiéter du vis-à-vis avec un quelconque voisin qui serait plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. Surtout si c'était un humain.

C'était pratique pour les pleines lunes, au moins on serait juste tout les deux, à courir dans la forêt. Sans que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète de nous voir nous transformer en loup-garous. Surtout que personne ne voudrait du bâtiment voisin, il faisait peine à voir. Nos jardins était reliés, mais cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber. Je ralentis, conscient d'avoir mon enfant à l'arrière. Entre les gouttes qui s'étalait sur mon pare-brise, je vis la lune qui se cachait lâchement derrière les nuages. Comme si voir la ville sous la pluie battante était un supplice. Mes larmes coulait sur mes joues. J'étais seul, même si j'avais une meute.

Braeden n'était certes pas ma compagne, mon âme soeur, mais elle avait été plus qu'importante pour moi. J'avais fondé une famille avec elle, alors que mon âme-soeur devait se la couler douce quelque part dans le monde. Bien sûr, on ne trouve pas toujours son compagnon d'une vie, mais c'était important pour un loup. Je me demande même si la lune ne m'a pas puni de ne pas être avec mon âme soeur en m'enlevant ma compagne.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. J'ai gardé très peu de souvenirs de ce que racontait ma mère sur les âmes soeurs. Et aujourd'hui je regrettais amèrement. Ils me manquent tous. J'avais réussi à garder contact avec Cora, mais elle est restée au Mexique. Je ne pense pas la revoir, nous avons pris des chemins différents. Même Peter me manquait. Je m'attendais à tout moment de le voir apparaître par magie.

Je sortis de la voiture, et la pluie n'avait pas arrêté de tomber. J'étais déjà trempé quand je sortis tant bien que mal Trent de son siège. Je courus vers la porte et la claqua, marquant la fin de mes états d'âmes.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour ! je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir, problème personnel ! c'est pour quoi je vous poste maintenant le chapitre 2 ! :)**_

 _ **Et Merci à tous pour vos review ! les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus long ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

 **Merci à ma béta Lydiamartin33430 :D**

 _ **Note: le chapitre fait 1376 mots !**_

 ** _Et si demain tout va bien vous aurez le chapitre 3._**

 _ **/!\ scène violente /!\**_

 _ **Bonne lecture 3**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Stiles**_

 _ **18 Avril 2032**_

Le vent tapait contre les parois, je sentais le sol bouger sous mon corps. L'odeur était exécrable. J'avais mal au crâne, et je ne me souvenais de rien. J'essayais de me lever.

"On dirait que tu es enfin réveillé"

Je releva la tête et put voir la mère de femme, assise en face de moi, avec Cassy dans les bras. Mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent, elle était en sécurité. J'essayais de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

"Ne te fait pas plus mal que tu ne l'ai déjà. "

Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de savoir où on se trouvait. Plein de nouvelles choses s'offraient à moi. Il faisait noir et pourtant je pouvais voir comme s'il faisait jour. Je sentais chaque odeur, et j'entendais tout ce qui se passait au-dessus de nous.

" On est dans la soute d'un bateau .. Fallait qu'on parte le plus vite possible et pour passer inaperçu, on est là … Le bateau part pour les Etats-Unis, nous devrions y arriver d'ici 30 minutes je pense."

Je souffla, et passa l'une de mes mains sur mon visage. Mais au lieu de toucher ma peau, je touchais une surface dur, qui avait la forme d'un masque. Je réussi à l'enlever et ce fut comme si tous mes sens c'était envolé. J'examinais le masque que je tenais à présent face à moi.

" On dirait un loup " murmurai-je.

" c'en est un, enfin tu en es un maintenant. " me répondit Baba.

Je la regardais, incrédule.

"Je comprend pas… "

" Tu es un SkinWalker. Habituellement, c'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en son Familier en portant la peau de l'animal, ou un masque le représentant. Ce qu'a fait Alice pour toi est un don. Elle t'a donné la possibilité d'en être un, pour protéger sa fille. Dès que tu porteras ce masque, tu recevras toute les faculté du loup, et tu auras la possibilité de te transformer. C'est moins douloureux que d'être un loup-garou, et tu as pas le problème de la pleine lune. Même si elle t'empêcheras de te transformer à ce moment là. "

Je détaillais le masque qui était fait de métal et de lanières en cuivre. Il comportait juste deux trous au niveau des yeux et au niveau des narines. Sur les extrémités se trouvaient des clous, et de grandes oreilles étaient disposées à l'arrière.

On aurait dit un masque pour Halloween.

"Alors, je suis encore humain ?"

"Dans un certain sens, mais il te faudra quand même une ancre pour te garder humain. Car plus tu te transformeras, plus tu auras de chance de rester un loup, étant donné que tu n'est pas un vrai sorcier. "

"Quel galère... Et on va où ? "

"A Beacon Hills, c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Il nous faut une protection et je sais que la meute qui vit là-bas à une très grande renommée et pourra nous protéger."

" Ils ne voudront pas nous aider."

"Toi non, mais Cassy et moi, oui. "

Elle ne m'aimait pas, j'aurais tellement préféré prendre Cassy et partir loin de cette vieille folle. On n'a jamais pu se voir en tableau, on était toujours là à se prendre le chou pour un tel ou un autre. Je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir de me ramener là où j'avais vécu tant d'années et que j'avais fui. Elle devait sûrement croire que je me ferais bannir ou tuer pour avoir fui. Je m'installais confortablement contre la paroi et je me perdis dans la contemplation du masque.

"Personne doit être au courant de ça." lui dis-je.

"Je ne dirais rien. "

Elle me regardait d'un air hautain comme si elle contrôlait tout.

"Remets ton masque et transforme-toi, tu passeras inaperçu sous ta forme canine. "

Je souffla, elle me prenait vraiment pour un chien, mais je fis ce qu'elle me dit, sachant très bien que si je voulais faire sortir Cassy, je devais mettre mes capacités à profit.

On réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la soute, puis du bateau. Maintenant, on se retrouvait au beau milieu du port avec aucun argent, juste deux valises.

" On va faire du Stop " lui-dis je en prenant Cassy dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée. Surtout après avoir vu sa mère se faire tuer, et avoir cavalé autant de temps. Je vis que cela embêtait Baba et ça me fit sourire.

On marcha donc un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une camionnette s'arrêta à notre niveau.

"Vous allez où ? " demanda le chauffeur. Il ressemblait à un bûcheron tout droit sortie d'une forêt. Les cheveux en bataille et la barbe longue. Il devait avoir dans les 50 ans.

" A Beacon Hills " répondit-elle.

" Allé montza, belle demoiselle ! " Il la draguait ouvertement.

Elle monta à l'avant, je pris Cassy avec moi sur la banquette arrière qui servait de couche au chauffeur. Je cala Cassy contre moi, et l'enveloppa dans la couverture.

" Je peut savoir vos noms, Madame ? " Il démarra la camionnette, faisant grogner le moteur, puis s'élança sur la route goudronnée.

"Amana, la petite fille c'est Cassy et ce qui lui sert de père s'appelle Stiles. "

Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant que l'on arrive bientôt. Même si je savais qu'il y avait encore 4h de trajet dans cette camionnette. Je sentis Cassy remuer sur moi.

" Papa" marmonna-t elle, "on est où ?"

"Dans la camionnette d'un gentil monsieur qui nous ramène dans un lieu sùr. " lui répondit Amana.

" T'en fais pas ma puce, tout ira bien. " Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle se cala mieux dans mes bras et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

"Repose-toi Papou, sinon tu seras fatigué."

Cela devrait être interdit de faire subir ça à une si petite fille. J'avais qu'une hâte, revoir mon père. Au bout de 2h, Cassy demanda à aller au petit coin. On s'arrêta donc à une station. Je vis une cabine téléphonique et je laissais Amana amener Cassy au toilettes. Je mis les quelques pièces de monnaies qui me restait et appela mon père.

"-Stilinsky à l'appareil, j'écoute ?

-Papa ? C'est moi, Stiles.

-Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire fiston, en quel honneur ai-je le droit à un appel ? Qui plus est, ce n'est même pas ton numéro ! "

je regardais vers la boutique, surveillant leur retour.

"- Je suis désolé Papa, j'ai des soucis, de gros, Cassy est en danger, et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je rentre à Beacon Hills Papa, je suis à 2h ou 3h d'y arriver. Et …

Un cri résonna dans le magasin.

\- Y a une station près de San Diego Viens nous chercher le plus vite possible. Préviens Lydia.

-Fils ?

Je raccrochais le téléphone et partit en courant à l'intérieur du magasin. J'avancais doucement vers les toilettes des femmes. J'ouvris la porte délicatement et me positionnais derrière le chauffeur qui s'en prenait à ma fille.

"Papa ! " cria - t elle.

Mon sang chauffait, je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'enfiler le masque. Je pris une allure imposante. Ma main se figea sur sa nuque et envoya le chauffeur voler contre le mur le plus proche. Le bruit de ses cervicales qui se brisèrent résonna dans toute la pièce. Cassy courut vers moi, je la serrais dans mes bras avant de me retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

" Tu l'as laissé toute seule " grognais-je à l'attention d'Amana.

"Je suis juste aller me chercher un café pendant qu'elle allait au toilettes. Maintenant on plus de chauffeur. Merci gendre imbécile. " répondit-elle hargneusement.

Je sortis Cassy de là et on s'installa sur le banc près de la station, les valises à côté. J'avais déjà enlevé mon masque que je mis dans un sac que j'avais trouvé dans le coffre de la camionnette.

" Mon père va venir nous chercher, et il nous ramènera à Beacon Hills. "

* * *

 **Note de la Bêta : je propose de trucider la vieille purement et simplement !**

 **Note de Cheruky: Vous allez la détesté encore plus mdr**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Stiles**_

 **18 avril 2032**

Mon père avait gardé son ancienne voiture de fonction de Sherif, il se gara devant la maison que j'avais quitté 11 ans plutôt. Il sortit de la voiture et emmena Cassy et Amana à l'intérieur, leur faisant visiter.

J'étais resté assis sur le porche de la maison, la pluie tombait. Cassy n'était pas encore en sécurité mais c'était déjà bien que l'on soit arrivé. Mon père me rejoignit, deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

"Alors fils, tu vas m'expliquer ? "

"Alice est morte"

Il me prit dans ses bras, je laissa enfin la tristesse me prendre mes forces. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et tombaient sur l'épaule de mon père. Je lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

" Tu attires vraiment le Surnaturel. Regardes cette vieille harpie que tu nous as ramené " plaisanta mon père. Je rigolais, il ne supportait pas Amana non plus.

" tu devrais aller voir l'Alpha, Stiles. tu as besoin de leur protection."

"Je sais.. " murmurais-je.

Une voiture bleue se gara rapidement face à nous. Ce fut une jeune femme au longs cheveux blond vénitien qui sortit de la la regardais, stupéfait de la voir ici. On se toisa, méfiants, puis je me levais et la pris dans mes bras.

"tu m'as tellement manqué Stiles " murmura-t-elle.

"Toi aussi Lydia, toujours aussi belle ! " lui répondis-je. Elle me sourit.

Je remarqua enfin Parrish qui était contre le côté passager, tenant la main d'une petite fille blonde.

"Je vais finir par être jaloux " plaisanta ce dernier. Je lui serrais la main, j'étais heureux de les revoir.

"Alissa, dit bonjour à tonton Stiles " intima Lydia à la petite. La jeune fille se cacha derrière son père et murmura un faible bonjour. Je lui souris gentiment.

" Bonjour Alissa, moi c'est Stiles ! J'ai aussi une petite fille qui à ton âge, tu veux la rencontrer ?"

Elle se cacha un peu plus derrière Jordan qui s'esclaffa.

"Arrêtes, tu lui fait peur. " Puis il reprit à l'attention de sa fille " Alissa, ne te caches pas, il ne te feras pas de mal. "

" Bon, et si on rentrait à l'intérieur au lieu de rester sous ce porche trop petit ? " demanda mon père.

On s'installa donc tous au salon. Je remarquais que Cassy et Amana nous avait rejoint. Au début, Alissa fit pareil avec Cassy qu'avec moi, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui montre des petits tours de magie.

" Stiles, j'ai... Enfin tu vois.. Je sais qu'elle est ..décédée. Je suis désolée " dit la Banshee en me prenant la main.

" On est là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive Stiles. Même si tu es parti, je sais que Scott te pardonnera " continua t-elle

"Il faudrait vraiment que ce Scott soit un imbécile pour pardonner le lâche qu'est mon gendre. " lâcha sèchement Amana.

"Alors j'en suis un !" La voix forte de Scott résonna dans la pièce. Je ne m'attendais pas a le voir.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir mec !" me murmura-t-il. Je le serrais plus fort en retour. Puis il me lâcha et regarda Amana.

"Je vous prie d'avoir plus de respect pour Stiles. Déjà qu'il vous a amené avec lui en sécurité, qui plus est en vie "

Amana ne répondit rien et s'en alla dans la chambre d'amis.

Scott s'installa sur le fauteuil et déclara nonchalemment :

"Maintenant que la vieille folle est partie, on doit parler. "

"Scott ! Tiens ton langage devant les filles !" lui ordonna Lydia.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais glissa quand même un regard vers les petites qui jouaient.

"Elles n'ont même pas entendu." répondit il.

"J'espère pour toi !"

Le silence s'imposait. Je savais que je devais m'expliquer. Expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Scott, avant tout je veux m'excuser d'être parti ! Mais j'avais mes raisons… " Il hocha la tête. "Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Les corps, les batailles contre les forces surnaturelles. Je suis parti en France d'abord, où jai suivi une formation de pâtissier puis je suis parti en Angleterre et j'ai rencontré Alice. J'ai découvert qu'elle était une sorcière blanche un an après que l'on se soit mis ensemble. Et j'ai décidé de rester avec elle. Et on a eu Cass ans. Je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment dû reprendre contact avec vous et vous présenter ma famille. J'ai fui comme un lâche. Et je suis maintenant là pour te soumettre ma requête. En tant qu'Alpha, peux-tu protéger ma fille de la Stigas ?"

Il échangea un regard tendu avec Lydia. "Stiles… Je ne suis plus l'Alpha."

Je le regardais incrédule.

"Comment ça ? " demandais-je.

"Peu de temps après que tu sois parti, on a eu beaucoup d'actes surnaturels qui sont apparus. Chaque jour était un combat. Et il est venu en ville y a 8ans. Je lui ai donné mon titre, même si on se partage le boulot. "

"Qui ça "il" ? Scott, il faut que je le vois ! Je m'en fiche de ne pas être en sécurité, mais ma fille doit l'être ! Elle est tout pour moi !" Je commençais un peu à paniquer.

"C'est Derek." répondit Lydia.

"Wow Derek Hale ? LE Derek Hale qui nous a quitté au Mexique avec la mercenaire ?"

J'eu un fou rire nerveux.

"Oui Stiles. Il est bousillé. Je sais même pas s'il pourra t'aider. Il a perdu sa femme, il n'a plus que son fils maintenant."

J'enregistrais les informations.

"Pour l'instant, tu as un autre problème. Il est hors de question que ta fille reste ici avec cette harpie !" déclara Lydia.

Je rigolais sincèrement cette fois.

"Au poste de Police, on a sur les bras un dossier d'une maison laissée pour vide, la propriétaire est morte et n'a pas d'héritier, elle est donc ouverte à tout achat avec aide financière fournisse. " annonce Jordan.

"Et je peux t'aider fiston, pour payer une partie "déclara mon père en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je regardais tour a tour chaques personnes qui était assise face à moi.

"C'est de trop, j'en demandais pas autant ! "

"Stiles on est tellement content de ton retour ! Prend le temps qu'il faut pour t'habituer à nous de nouveaux mais cette fois on ne te laisserais plus partir. " déclara Scott.

Je lui sourit joyeusement. Heureux de voir un futur possible pour ma fille.

Lydia reprit un regard sombre avant de poser la question.

"C'est quoi une Stigas d'ailleurs ? " elle leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

C'est Cassy qui lui répondit.

"Une Stigas c'est une méchante sorcière qui en veut à l'essence vitale de ses proies. Certaines en ont après l'essence vitale Purity des jeunes sorcières blanches. Je pense que c'est pour ca qu'elle m'a attaqué et qu'elle a tué Maman. "

Lydia s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Cela me fis chaud au cœur de voir une présence féminine gentille prendre ma fille comme ca. Elle aura besoin d'un modèle autre que sa grand mère.

"Et pour Cassy ca ce passe comment l'école ? " demanda t elle

"Elle ne peut pas y aller ses pouvoirs sont encore instable. " lui affirmais je

" Dans ce cas ma p'tite puce tu as de la chance je vais tout t'enseigner "

Cassy la regardais amusé et déclara

"Je vous aime bien Madame ! "

* * *

 **Qui n'aime pas Lydia toute façon mdr**

 **Merci à LydiaMartin33430 de corriger mes textes :D**

 **Des avis sur chapitre ? Est-ce que vous vous perdez ?**

 **La suite dimanche prochain ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après une semaine complètement dingue ! ( Vive Paris mdr )**

 **Vos review m'on fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes :D**

 **Du coup voici le chapitre 4 ! Rencontre et méchanceté au programme !**

 **Ps: 1754 mots !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **Stiles**_

19 avril 2032

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Amana avait trouvé un logement pour elle. Non loin du centre ville. Mais assez loin de chez nous.

La vieille bâtisse que me présenta Parrish était à la lisière de la forêt. On surplombait tout Beacon Hills. Elle avait l'air en sale état : les vitres étaient barricadées de bois, le jardin n'était pas entretenu, de même que celui du voisin. Les deux maisons étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre par la face gauche de ma future maison.

Jordan ouvrit la porte et on rentra.

"Ca paye pas de mine, mais avec 2 ou 3 rénovations, ça serait parfait " argumenta-t-il.

La porte d'entrée menait sur un hall. A ma droite se trouvait une ouverture sans porte. Je put y voir le salon vide de meuble. A sa gauche la cuisine.

Complètement à gauche se trouvait un escalier qui menait à l'étage, où se trouvait 2 chambres et 2 salles de bains, ainsi qu'une pièce annexe.

"Ça me convient, mais faudrait voir pour faire les travaux rapidement. Et l'aménagement aussi " lui dis-je.

"On avait besoin de ton accord pour commencer de suite. "

J'hochais la tête. J'entrais dans une chambre qui donnait sur la façade du voisin. Une fenêtre se trouvait au même endroit que la mienne. Il devait y avoir au moins 10 ou 20 cm qui séparait nos deux façades, donc nos deux fenêtres.

Les travaux commencèrent le jour même. On remist le bâtiment sur pied plus vite que prévu. Mon père m'avait trouvé des meubles pour aménager.

On était tous dans la cuisine qui donnait sur la terrasse du jardin.

Je soupirais en voyant son état.

"Je m'occuperais du jardin " dis-je à l'attention de mon père qui voulait déjà aller tondre la pelouse.

Ils m'avaient prévenu que j'avais un voisin étrange et qu'ils m'en laissaient la surprise. J'avais des doutes sur son identité qui se confirma quand j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture de sport se garer près de chez moi.

Je le vis pour la première fois, après 19 ans d'absence. Il sortit de sa voiture. Il portait une veste en cuir et avait le visage sombre. Il n'avait pas tellement changer, si ce n'était sa version miniature qui sortit de la voiture côté passager. Et moi j'étais planté sur le perron à les observer.

Je m'avançais dans l'optique de lui dire bonjour.

"Derek" saluais-je.

Je n'obtins rien d'autre comme réponse que le silence puis le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait sur son fils.

"Salut Stiles ça fait longtemps " ironisais-je.

La surprise passée de savoir que Derek serait mon voisin, je montais dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires fraîchement achetées.

Il fallait croire que le destin en avait après moi. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vit Derek derrière la sienne. Ses yeux suivaient mes mouvements, avant de fermer les volets de ses mains et de pousser un grognement.

Génial, j'ai même le droit de le voir chaque matin et soir maintenant. Je laissais ma fenêtre ouverte pour que l'air puisse rentrer. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et je pris les clés de ma vieille Jeep que mon père avait gardé et entretenu.

Mon téléphone sonna et la voix de Lydia résonna dans le combiné quand je répondis.

"Salut Lydia ! Je sais, j'suis en retard mais j'arrive !" lui dis-je en rentrant les clés dans le contact et de démarrer la voiture. Je vis Derek qui m'observait par la porte d'entrée.

"Tu manges chez nous ce soir,c'est gratin de pâtes."

Je lui répondis évasivement, regardant fixement l'endroit où Derek venait de disparaître.

"Papou ! T'es là ?" La voix de Cassy me ramena à la réalité.

"Excuse-moi ma puce, j'arrive" je raccrochais. Cette fois je partis pour de bon, ne m'attardant plus.

Le chemin était long, Lydia et Jordan habitait le quartier chic de Beacon Hills.

Quand j'arrivais, Cassy me sauta dessus en criant " Papou Papou, Lydia m'a appris plein de choses ! "

Je lui souris. " Tu vas me raconter tout ça à l'intérieur, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais reprit rapidement " Y'a Baba aussi. Et j'ai rencontré les frères d'Alissa ! Y'a Kaleb, il est grand et c'est un loup ! Papou, un Loup ! Il m'a grogné dessus et je lui envoyé mon verre d'eau sur la tête, tu aurais du voir papou, c'était marrant !"

Je perdis mes couleurs. J'avais connu Kaleb. Il était le fils de Lydia et de Peter Hale. Elle l'avait eu très jeune, à 21 ans pour être précis. Une histoire sans lendemain puisqu'il à disparu après ça. D'un côté, j'étais fièr de ma fille qui lui avait fait ranger ses crocs.

Lydia m'accueillit d'une accolade amicale. "Elle est pire que toi ! Elle a sû remettre en place Kaleb. Et elle nous a dévergondé Alissa " dit-elle en rigolant.

"Je suis désolé Lydia " lui répondis-je, un peu honteux

"Ne t'excuses pas pour si peu ! Au moins, elle met de la vie, bien qu'avoir 3 gamins ça anime une maison. Mais c'est pas rose tout les jours."

"J'imagine bien."

"Installe toi, les autres devraient arriver."

Je rentrais dans le salon et je vit mon père ainsi qu'Amana installés sur la canapé, chacun à l'autre bout.

Jordan et lydia nous rejoignient et me posèrent des questions. Je leur parlais de mon voyage en France et de mon apprentissage en pâtisserie. Que C'était beaucoup moins sanglant que les dossiers que je recevais pour le FBI avant. Lydia me raconta comment elle est devenue professeur de mathématiques à la nouvelle université de Beacon Hills.

Jordan avait pris la place de mon père en tant que Shériff, je le mis donc en garde sur ses fils qui pourraient faire comme moi. Ils étaient partis dans un fou rire à l'évocation du passé qui nous avaient tous fait devenir amis.

Seul la remarque d'Amana cassa l'ambiance.

"Même adolescent tu étais un imbécile, j'aurais honte à ta place "

Croyez-moi, si la sonnette n'avait pas retenti à ce moment-là, je me serais énervé. Lydia revint avec les derniers invités. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Derek et sa version miniature.

On se regardait en chien de faïence. Il salua tout le monde. Cassy s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main avant de se présenter: "Je suis Cassy Stilinski monsieur ! Je sais que vous êtes un loup ! Mon familier est un loup ! J'aime les loups, tellement que je force mon papa à m'en faire sur chaque gâteau." Elle lui parlait sur un ton heureux. Il avait l'air perdu face à la tirade de ma fille qui se perdait dans ses pensés à voix haute. Il lui serra la main et me lanca un regard amusé. Je lui souris. Au moins, cela se passait mieux que cette après midi. L'effet Cassy avait réussi à rendre aimable cette homme froid. Je m'esclaffais de mes propres pensées. Amana prit la parole sans vraiment que je m'y attende.

"Excusez mon gendre, il n'a gardé aucune politesse du peu que lui a enseigné son père. Même si je doute qu'il ait eu un enseignement décent. Pas comme ma petite fille. "

Amana lui souriait en tendant sa main, attendant sûrement qu'il fasse pareil.

Sa voix rauque la remit vite en place. "Je pense qu'il est plus poli que vous. Et ne parlait pas de son père ainsi. Il a de quoi être fier d'avoir un tel fils. Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne conçois pas que vous le rabaissiez ainsi devant sa famille. Et à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous mette dehors, je préférerais que vous vous taisiez. "

Ses yeux flashèrent d'un rouge vif, empêchant Amana de répondre. J'étais étonné. Même si je savais que c'était plus pour Cassy qu'il avait fait ça.

J'appris que son fils s'appelait Trent, et que c'était le meilleure ami de Cayden, le second fils de lydia. Quand on passa à table, une nouvelle crise d'hystérie prit Amana quand elle vit Cayden porter le plat brûlant de gratin qui sortait du four. Cayden regarda son père comme si un monstre avait pris possession de la vieille femme.

"Comment pouvez-vous laisser porter un plat brûlant à votre fils ! Vous êtes des parents abom-" Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Cayden venait de prendre littéralement feu. Les enfants rigolaient face à la tête que nous offrait Amana. Je regardais les autres qui se retenaient de rire.

"Cayden est un chien de l'enfer comme moi. Calme-toi Cay" répondit Jordan qui reprit à l'attention de son fils "Cay, calme-toi tu fais peur à la p'tite dame "

Mon père, ainsi que presque tout le monde à table ne put s'empêcher de rire. Amana se vexa,les traits tirés. Je me demandais comment Alice avait fait pour la supporter de son vivant, et j'étais bien heureux qu'elle n'eut pas hériter du caractère de sa mère.

"Ne m'approchait pas bande de cabot !"hurla-t-elle en levant la main vers Cayden qui voulait la servir.

Ce fut Alissa qui la bloqua par un cri perçant,son instinct voulant protéger son frère. Kaleb avait tout de suite pris Alissa dans ses bras pour la calmer. Amana avait peur, cela se ressentait.

"Vous êtes une famille de monstre ! Il est hors de question que Cassy reste ici !" criait-elle. Elle commençait déjà à prendre ma fille par la me levais et hurlais à mon tour:

"Elle est plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec toi ! Et ces personnes ne sont pas des monstres ! Alissa est une banshee comme sa mère et je t'interdis de dire du mal des enfants. Alors maintenant tu t'en vas..." Je sentais la colère prendre possession de moi. Il fallait que je me calme. Je pris Cassy dans mes bras.

"Pars maintenant, et ne t'avise même pas de vouloir la prendre avec toi."

Je savais que je commençais à perdre mes moyens. J'avais mal aux yeux, comme s'ils me brûlaient.

Elle partit sans un mot. Un silence tendu se fit dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolé, je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain Lydia ?" murmurais-je.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'en haut. Je m'enfermais dans la pièce d'eau et je m'examinais dans le miroir. Mes yeux devinrent jaune. Je devais me calmer.

Normalement, il me fallait le masque pour metransformer, mais il devait sûrement avoir des effets sans que je le porte. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches.

Je descendis 5 minutes plus tard, calmé et vidé de mes émotions.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui l'aurait remarquer j'ai changer le cover de Protection pour un montage tout beau tout propre réaliser par moi mdr :p**_

 _ **Vu les réactions vous n'aimez vraiment pas Amana c'est dommage car c'est un personnage important !**_

 ** _J'espère que cela vous plait !_**

 ** _Merci à Lydiamart33430 de corriger mes textes :D_**

 _ **Ps : Ce chapitre fait 883 mots je posterais donc le chap 6 au plus tard jeudi pour compenser !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Derek**_

 _ **19 avril 2032**_

Nous avions entamé le repas quand Stiles revint. Je le regardais discrètement. Je ne savais guère la relation qu'il avait avec cette femme, mais elle est était néfaste pour eux. Pas que je m'en soucie, mais elle s'en était pris à des membres de ma meute.

Il se rassit complètement tendu face à moi. Lydia toussa puis prit la parole.

"Derek, comme tu as pu le voir, Stiles est de retour et.." elle regarda Stiles, lui indiquant de poursuivre lui-même.

Son odeur changea, l'anxiété pris place au tour de lui.

"J'aurais, enfin Cassy, aurait besoin de ta protection" murmura-t-il. Je toisais la petite, elle ressemblait à son père niveau caractère.

"Elle doit être protégée de quoi ?" demandais je.

Il leva ses yeux rempli d'espoir vers moi.

"Une Stigas" répondit-il.

"C'est quoi une Stigas ?" demanda Trent.

"Une vilaine sorcière qui en veut à l'essence vitale "Purity" de Cassy." répondit Stiles.

"Cassy n'est pas une simple humaine,"reprit-il, "c'est une sorcière blanche. Comme sa mère et sa grand mère."

"Si Amana est une sorcière, pourquoi a-t-elle eu peur d'une Banshee et des Chiens de l'Enfer ?" demanda Lydia.

"Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle connaît chaque espèce surnaturelle, ayant un bestiaire bien plus rempli que celui des chasseur. Mais vous devez sûrement lui paraître dangereux pour elle ?" Il soupira avant de retourner son regard vers moi.

"C'est d'accord" murmurais-je. Son regard s'illumina et un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais gêné, comme tout le monde ici présent. Je lui rendis son étreinte rapidement avant de le pousser plus loin.

"Merci infiniment."

"C'est pas pour toi que je le fais." Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de préciser cela. Son regard s'assombrit une seconde, puis il redevint normal.

" je sais !"

Il repartit à sa place et la soirée se finit sur une note plus joyeuse.

Enfin, pas pour Stiles qui, au moment de partir, découvrit que sa voiture avait les pneus crevés.

"Vieille chèvre démoniaque" grogna-t-il. Trent était à l'arrière. Je m'arrêtais près de Stiles et Cassy.

"Monte, je vous ramène. Tu viendras récupérer ta voiture demain "

Il hocha de la tête et rentra dans la voiture. Il vérifia que Cassy s'était attachée, puis je lançais la Ford à vitesse constante. Sachant que si je roulais trop vite, il aurait peur.

"T'as fais quoi de ta Camaro ?"

"Cassée"

"Oh. Ok. "

Je me concentrais sur la route, Stiles avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.

"Je suis désolé de t'imposer notre présence "

Je ne dis rien attendant la suite.

"J'ai été un vrai lâche, mais il fallait que je parte. Cassy est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour sa protection."

"Je t'ai donné mon accord, je t'ai pas demandé quelque chose en échange. Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner chez moi."

Je n'étais même plus là quand lui était parti. Personne n'avait vraiment voulu m'en dire plus. Et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vis Cassy endormie, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de mon fils.

"Deaton devrait venir demain, pour mettre en place la poudre de sorbier, et vérifier que Cassy va bien."

J' hochais la tête.

"Faut que je me trouve un boulot, je peut pas me permettre de vivre au frais de mon père. Et il faut que je fasse cette pelouse aussi, en plus j'ai des recherches à faire pour savoir comment battre la Stigas."

Il s'arrêta, soupira et reprit.

"Je veux pas profiter de votre sécurité. Une fois que Cassy ne sera plus en danger, on rentrera en Angleterre, ou en France. Mais pour ça, il faut que je trouve un moyen de tuer la Stigas."

Je garais la voiture, mais ne l'éteignit pas.

" Pour l'instant, ne cherche pas à partir avant que le problème ne soit pas régler" lui répondis-je. Je sortis de la voiture, et réveillais Trent, tandis que Stiles faisait de même avec Cassy. Il la prit dans ses bras et nos regards se croisèrent.

"Merci " murmura-t-il puis partit chez lui. Je l'observais un moment, attendant qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui.

J'avais la forte impression que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Mais je ne pouvais y mettre de mots.

Trent rentra, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Je m'installais à la table de cuisine et allumais le pc. Pendant près d'une heure, je fis des recherches et envoyais des mails. J'avais une entreprise que je dirigeais à distance, me permettant ainsi de rester avecTrent le plus possible.

Plus tard, avant d'aller me coucher, alors que je faisais des tractions face à la fenêtre de ma chambre, la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre voisine. Je pu voir Stiles qui ouvrit les volets, puis la fenêtre. Nos regards se croisèrent et il retourna se coucher.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration qui se calmait petit à petit, et son cœur battre.

Son odeur avait quelque peu changer une fraction de seconde, comme s'il avait eu un chien.

Je me couchais l'esprit embrumé par les informations de la journées. Une nouvelle menace était arrivée à Beacon hills, et je devais protéger la ville.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, alors j'ai un petit soucis, j'ai pas tellement l'impression que cela vous plaise ? Pourtant sur les stats, "Protection" est beaucoup lu ! alors qu'est ce qui vous plait pas pour ne pas laissez de review mdr ?**

 **Sinon merci à ceux qui mettes des review sa fait chaud au cœur :)**

 **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes ! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **Stiles**_

 _ **20 avril 2032**_

Il était 6h30 quand les premiers rayons de soleil passèrent à travers ma fenêtre. Je soupirais d'aise, me trémoussant dans la couette et savourant le moment.

Puis je me levais, frottant mes yeux en allant vers la fenêtre….

J'eus un bug. Dans la chambre voisine, je vis un dos musclé avec un Triskel tatoué au milieu des omoplates. Je retins ma respiration. Mes yeux analysait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il me dévoilait. Mon regard descendit jusqu'au creux des reins. Je remontais progressivement, complètement absorbé par la vision qu'il m'offrait. Je ne remarquais pas qu'il m'observait, jusqu'à ce que je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux gris.

Je rougis, et je fuis en partant au rez de chaussée. Je préparais le petit-déjeuner avec la tête dans les nuages. Je suis bi ,certes mais étant veuf, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. Mon Dieu, j'avais honte.

Je bus mon café rapidement, et remontais m'habiller, évitant soigneusement la fenêtre.

Deaton arriva peu de temps après. On installa la poudre de sorbier et pendant ce temps, je réveillais Cassy.

"Bonjour Monsieur ! Moi c'est Cassy !" se présenta-t-elle.

"Tu as l'air en forme ! Moi c'est Deaton je suis vétérinaire." répondit-il .

"Tu travailles toujours à la clinique ?" demandais-je.

"Je suis bien obligé vu que je n'ai pas de successeur. Que ce soit en tant que éeto ou émissaire."

Il ausculta Cassy qui se laissa faire.

" Dites Monsieur, vous soignez les loups aussi ?"

" Oui, je soigne la meute de Derek."

"Wouaa trop bien ! J'aime beaucoup les loups !"

Deaton repartit rapidement sur les coups 9h. Je déposais Cassy pour 9h30 chez Lydia. Mon père m'avait ramené ma voiture un peu plus tôt ce matin.

On avait convenu que chaque samedi matin à partir de 9h30, elle allait chez la famille Parrish pour apprendre, et elle y restait jusqu'au lundi matin. Cela ne l'embêtait pas, étant donné qu'elle passait son temps, en dehors d'étudier, et Dieu sait qu'elle aimait étudier, avec Alissa et Cayden. Et en semaine, dès que j'aurais du travail, mon père et Amana prendraient le relais. Il fallait qu'elle voit Amana pour apprendre à contenir ses pouvoirs et à les utiliser convenablement. J'étais fier de ma petite fille qui travaillait dur pour garder son surnom d' "Hermionne Granger".

Je profitais de son absence pour me ballader le long de la route. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'au petit marché d'une rue plus basse. Visiblement, les habitants de ce côté de Beacon Hills entretenait le marché avec joie. Beaucoup de stands de nourritures, de vêtements, de jouets et de livres était disposés dans les rues. En France, j'avais pour habitude de faire les marchés pour trouver les ingrédients de mes pâtisseries. Il y avait très peu de vendeurs de fruits pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais je trouvais quand même des fraises qui irais orner un fraisier. Sans vraiment savoir comment, mon regard tomba sur une silhouette familière. Derek. Je le vis acheter du pain et l'offrir à une SDF qui vivait à la sortie du marché.

Je m'approchais de lui, et le salua.

"Bonjour ! C'est génial le geste que tu as fait pour cette femme !" lui dis-je aimablement.

Il grogna : "Tes obliger de me suivre partout ?"

On continua de marcher vers nos maisons. La côte devint raide.

"Non. J'y peux rien si nous sommes voisins et si je suis venu me ballader. J'ai achetée des fraises, tu voudrais goûter le fraisier ?"

Il se retourna brutalement. Il était énervé.

"C'est pas parce que j'ai dis que je protège ta fille que tu dois venir me saouler ! Je m'en fous de toi ! Tu crois que j'en ai à faire de quelq'un qui me mate par la fenêtre ? Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?"

Je reculais d'un pas.

"Pardon, je pensais que l'on pourrait devenir amis ? Tu sais, c'est une relation entre deux personnes qui partage des choses."

Il avanca encore d'un pas et je reculais d'un de plus.

"Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi !"

Il répéta le mouvement. Je reculais encore.

"Je ne veux pas être ton ami Stiles."

Je ne bougeais plus. Son visage s'était rapproché du mien. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent rapidement. Violamment,sa langue pénétra en moi, jouant avec la mienne. Le baiser fut vif, brulant, excitant.

Il se détacha de moi brusquement. Je regrettais déjà l'absence de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Laisse-moi tranquille Stiles" grogna-t-il.

"Attends, tu m'embrasses et maintenant tu me rejettes ? Tu est un monstre !"

Son regard montra de la tristesse à mes mots. J'étais allé trop loin. Il s'approcha encore de moi et hurla.

"Ne me parle plus, ferme-la !"

Je fis un pas en arrière sauf que cette fois mon pied glissa et je dévalais une partie de la pente. Mes bras était ouverts, mon jeans troué. Je sentais mes muscles souffrir.

Derek m'avait suivi et m'aida à me relever.

"Merde merde merde, ça va ?"

Je fis exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne dis rien et m'en alla, boitillant jusqu'à la maison.

O.o.O

Il était 21H quand j'eus une idée. Je cherchais le masque de loup qui reposait entre 2 piles de vêtements dans mon armoire. Je l'observais pendant un temps, le détaillant encore et encore. Puis je l'enfilais. Au début je ne ressentis plus rien, comme si j'étais dans le vide.

Puis, petit à petit, je sentis la douleur s'en aller, mes plaies se refermer. Mon odorat s'améliora, ainsi que mon ouïe. Je ne voulais pas me transformer complètement, mais ce fut difficile de couper le lien. Je réussi juste à temps. Je respirais fort, la sueur coulait sur ma peau.

Je repris totalement conscience au bout de 5 minutes.

Je me relevais, la lune éclairait l'intérieur de la pièce.

Je me sentais mieux. La lumière de la lune reflétait contre mon torse nu.

Presque toutes les plaies étaient guéries. Je levais la tête vers la fenêtre. Je ne vis rien. Derek n'étais pas là et cela me rassura.

Personne ne devait savoir pour ça.

Je redescendis à la cuisine et j'entamais mon fraisier. Pendant sa réalisation, j'appelais Lydia.

"Lydia ! Je ne te dérange pas ?"

"Pas le moins du monde ! Oh ! Ta fille est une vraie chipie."

" Je suis désolé. Tu veux que je vienne la chercher ?"

"Non stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu m'appelles ?"

" J'ai des questions à te poser sur..."

"Sur quoi Stiles ?"

"Derek, tu sais l'Alpha, qui vit à côté de chez moi ?"

"Non connait pas" ironisa Lydia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur le grand méchant loup ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Avant qu'il ne parte au Mexique, j'aurais juré qu'on avait passer le stade de plaquage et de je te tue " demandais-je

" Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

" Disons que je suis tombé un peu par sa faute. Et on s'est disputé."

"Il t'a fait tomber ? Il va m'entendre parler !" s'énerva-t-elle.

" Lydia, cest bon, je suis pas blessé ! Laisse couler, et répond à ma question."

"T'as qu'à lui demander. C'est pas à moi d'en parler. Il est brisé, bousillé. Il a perdu sa famille dans un incendie et il a perdu sa femme. C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. Enfin, je suis la seule à penser ainsi, tout le voisinage le voit comme un monstre,froid taciturne et j'en passe. "

" Je veux l'aider Lydia."

"T'attend pas à des excuses pour ça et va vers lui. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que vous redeveniez au moins amis."

" Merci Lydia, je t'adore."

" Je sais je sais. Mais je vais devoir t'abandonner. Je dois coucher les petits."

J'entendis au loin dans le combiné un :" on est pas petit ! " de la voix de Cassy et Alissa.

"Bonne nuit aux enfants !"

Je raccrochais. J'avais mis le fraisier dans un plat et j'en découpais une part que je mis dans une assiette. Je la pris en main et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui me séparait de chez Derek et je restais planté devant sa porte. Je n'osais rien faire.

Je soupirais un coup et rentrais chez moi.

J'étais un lâche.

* * *

 **Pour ce chapitre 6 je dirais que c'est le début du Sterek ! Bientôt le Rating M seras mis en place !**

 **Chapitre 7 : relaxation, réveille étonnant et engueulade.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le chapitre 7 est la :D j'appréhende un peut vos avis quand même !**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews :**

 **LilaG : Tout d'abord merci ! Car tu m'as apporté un avis plutôt concret et ça ma remis en questions ! Pour ma façon de m'exprimer j'arrive pas à voir si c'est enfantin ou autre, je me base sur un bouquin que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans le style d'écriture et peut être que le mélange avec mon style ne passe pas ^^ Je sais pas quoi répondre la dessus. Des conseils peut être ? Pour Stiles alors dans mon histoire il n'as jamais eu de relation avec un homme, ça ne lui à jamais traversé l'esprit d'ailleurs. Après je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à ressortir le Stiles qu'on connait tous avec 20 de plus ! Et puis avec la mort de sa femme qu'il na pas tellement eu le temps de pleurer. Enfin voila :) En tous cas c'est juste géniale que tu ai laissé une review alors que tu passe lire vite fait à chaque fois mdr ça fait plaisir en tous cas ! du coup j'attend ton avis sur les chapitres suivant !**

 **Monica59 : J'adore lire tes review mdr tu ma fais rire, en tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ( évite les manifs mdr trouve une autre solution, genre le chocolat ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal mdr )**

* * *

 **Merci à Lydia33430 de corriger mes textes.**

 **ps: 2010 mots pour ce chapitre ! c'est un exploit mdr surtout du point de vu de Derek ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Derek**

Je courais, pieds nus à travers les landes et la forêt. Je slalomais entre les arbres.

J'ai toujours aimé courir, ça me vidait psychologiquement.

Je courais pieds nus souvent pour me faire mal. J'aimais souffrir, mais pas en faire au autres. C'est pourquoi j'évitais d'être proche de quelqu'un, il finissait toujours par souffrir. Même Trent, sauf que lui, je le protégerais de ma vie.

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Stiles devait encore avoir mal pour ses blessures. Il aurait pu mourir s'il avait heurté une pierre, où s'il était passé sous une voiture. Tout ça par ma faute. Je ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Je ne voulais pas devenir ami ou avoir un quelconque lien avec lui. Pourtant, j'ai aimé notre baiser. Et je voulais recommencer. Retoucher ses lèvres si douces. Explorer son corps de ma langue.

Je me mis à courir plus vite, voulant échapper à mes pensées. Des plaies s'ouvrirent sous mes pieds et se refermèrent aussitôt. Le problème quand on est un lycan, c'est que les blessures ne restent pas. Je voulais saigner, mon coeur saigne lui, alors pourquoi pas mon corps ?

Je courais, toujours plus vite, et plus fort dans mes mouvements. Je devais faire fuir les animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde mais je m'en foutais.

Je réussis à ralentir la cicatrisation et je sentis la douleur monter en moi. Elle était la bienvenue. Elle m'enlevait toute raison. Mes pieds me faisaient mal, mon coeur me faisait me faisait mal.

O.o.O

L'obscurité avait pris possession de la pièce où je m'exerçais. Je menais mon corps à bout, comme pour me faire payer le mal que j'avais causé. J'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser. Je devais juste le repousser pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Je voulais juste qu'il se taise pour pas qu'il ne souffre plus. L'embrasser était sûrement une erreur mais j'en voulais encore, voir même plus.

J'entendais du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je regardais par la baie vitrée pour voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit.

Au milieu des arbres à la lisière de la forêt se trouvait Stiles, une bouteille à la main, qui gambadait tranquillement.

Je soupirais et me lançais à sa suite. Quand il me vit, il eut un grand sourire.

"Whooaaa Cutewolf qu'es tu fous là ?" demanda-t-il.

"Cutewolf ? C'est plus Sourwolf maintenant ?" lui demandais-je.

"Nah t'es trop mignon"dit-il en faisant la moue.

"T'es saoul Stiles ? "

" Nop ! Je fais de la relaxation par méthode Tequila ! Je suis heureux. Et quand on est heureux on chante on danse !"

Je souris face à sa connerie.

"Whoo ! C'est un jour béni ! Big Bad Wolf qui sourit !" dit-il hébété. A ce moment-là, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, sa bouche prenait une pose attirante.

"On danse ?" questionnais-je.

"Ouais ! On tourne et on tourne et on oublie tout."

Il tournait sur lui-même. Ses vêtements volaient, sa tête penchée vers le ciel.

"Et quand ça s'arrête, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Tout vole en éclat."

Il tournait sur lui-même, les bras en l'air, lâcha la bouteille qui se brisa à ses pieds.

"Tu n'es pas aussi heureux que tu le dit."

"C'est parce que j'ai arrêté de danser."

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Je lui pris une main et le tira loin des débris de verres.

Il reprit :

"T'es vraiment un débile. Je voulais venir t'offrir un fraisier mais j'ai tout mangé."

"C'est pour ça que tu étais devant chez moi avant ?"

"Oué "Il s'assit sur le sol et leva la tête vers moi. "T'es grand grumpywolf… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé puis rejeter ?"

" Pour te faire taire." répondis-je lascivement alors que je le traînais derrière moi pour le ramener à l'intérieur, histoire qu'il ne se blesse pas.

"Derek ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais vomir "

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me décaler qu'il sortit son dîner ainsi que des restes de fraises.

" je suis content de pas avoir manger ce fraisier."

"Pardon CuteWolf."

Mon t-shirt était plein de liquide contenant des aliments non identifiés. Je passais le tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête et le posais sur le rebord du balcon de la terrasse. Je le fis rentrer et l'installais sur la canapé. Par chance, Trent dormais chez Scott se soir.

"Yahh Sourwolf t'as de la Tequila ?"

"Non Stiles."

"Ouais, tu es plus fana de bière ? Je veux de la bière Grumpywolf ! "

Je partis lui chercher un verre d'eau. Quand je revins, il était entrain de regarder la seule photo que j'avais de Braeden et Trent ensemble.

Il prit le verre d'eau et but une gorgée alors que je m'installais à côté de lui.

"Merci. Je savais pas que la mère de Trent était Braeden.."

"Tu ne m'as jamais demandé."

"Tu sais Alice, ma femme, est morte en donnant sa vie pour Cassy." Son regard s'assombrit. Il se pencha en avant, ses deux mains tenant fermement la photo.

"J'aurais dû les protéger toutes les deux. Je n'étais qu'un simple humain. C'est ma faute. "

Je le regardais avec peine. Je n'étais pas triste pour lui, mais je savais ce qu'était ce sentiment d'impuissance. Je pris la parole sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

"Braeden est morte par ma faute. Des chasseurs nous poursuivaient, et ils l'ont tué car ils ont cru que c'était une Louve. J'ai juste pu prendre Trent et fuir. Lâchement. "

J'avais jamais raconté ça à qui que ce soit.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Vous seriez morts sans elle. Elle est morte noblement. Elles sont mortes pour nous."

Je souris. C'était exactement ce que je pensais.

J'entends sa respiration se calmer. Je m'apaisais aussi à son contact.

O.o.O

C'est une douleur dans le bras qui me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et une odeur vient troubler mes sens. Je tournais la tête à gauche et je vis Stiles entrain de dormir contre moi. Mon bras sous son poids, et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. De vagues souvenirs de la veille me revenait.

Je souris en repensant à la façon dont il avait dansé.

Je le sentis se remuer. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, comme si la lumière l'aveuglait. Il se décolla de moi et je pus enfin reprendre possession de mon bras.

"Oh merde" murmura-t-il. Je me levais pour lui chercher un grand verre d'eau et un cachet pour le mal de tête.

"Merci." Il but rapidement son verre en entier, et reprit.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Tu as dû gérer mon ivresse... excuse-moi."

Je souris et lui répondis :

"Tu me dois juste un tee-shirt. "

"Oh nooon j'ai vomis ?"

"Pas qu'un peu. "

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Merci d'avoir géré ça."

Je ne répondis rien, et retournais à la cuisine me servir un café.

"Je vais rentrer." Il se leva et alla à la porte d'entrée.

"Encore merci pour tout."

J'hochais la tête attendant qu'il parte.

Avant de fermer la porte, il murmura :

"J'ai aimé."

Je savais de quoi il parlait. Moi aussi j'avais aimé l'embrasser.

O.o.O

Scott avait déposé Trent un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. On était au salon quand on entendit des cris. On sortit sur le perron.

Devant chez Stiles se trouvait Amana qui tenait Cassy par la main. La petite pleurait. Trent me regarda. Je hochais la tête, signe que j'allais m'en occuper.

"Papou !" gémissait Cassy.

"Je t'ai dit le week-end prochain, tu l'auras ! Alors pourquoi diable viens-tu la récupérer maintenant ?!" cria Stiles.

"Car tu l'as abandonné dans une famille de monstres ! Elle ne doit pas côtoyer ses chiens ! " hurla Amana d'un ton hargneux.

"C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici ! Et dit encore une fois que les enfants à Lydia sont des monstres, et je te jure que ça se passera mal ! Maintenant lâches Cassy."

Stiles se mit à grogner inconsciemment.

"Même toi tu commences à devenir un cabot !" Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froid sur Stiles, qui se reprit.

Son odeur avait de nouveau un peu changée, sûrement dû à la colère.

Elle ne la lâchait pas. Je m'approchais derrière elle.

"J'ai dit oui pour la protection des loups, mais pas de côtoyer d'autres espèces !"

"Mais à la fin pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ?"

"C'est pas une histoire d'aimer ! Les sorcière ne sont pas amies avec les espèces qui viennent de la mort ! Il est hors de question que Cassy passe du temps avec eux !"

Je pris Cassy et délogea la main de Amana du poignet rougeâtre qu'elle avait serré trop fort sous la colère. Amana se tourna vers moi, furieuse.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever ma petite fille ! " cria-t-elle.

"Je suis chargé de sa protection, et, sauf preuve du contraire de votre part, la petite est marquée de votre main sur sa peau. C'est pourquoi je vous l'enlève."

Amana blanchit, et s'accroupit au niveau de la petite. Elle mit ses mains au niveau de ses épaules. .

"Je suis tellement désolée ma puce, j'avais pas vu que je te faisais du mal." plaida-t-elle.

Cassy regardait alternativement son père et sa grand mère avant de déclarer.

"C'est pas ta main qui m'a fait mal Mamie. C'est la façon dont tu as parlé de la famille à Madame Lydia qui m'a fait mal. Si tu dois parler de quelqu'un, fais-le au moins devant les concernés. Maman m'a toujours appris à dire la vérité devant les personnes qui sont concernées. En plus, je suis amoureuse de Cayden que tu le veuilles ou non! " Sur ce, elle se détourna de sa grand mère et partit en direction du jardin en prenant la main de Trent.

Stiles souriait comme un bienheureux tandis que Amana ne bougeait plus. La petite était courageuse et très franche. En plus de son jolie minois, elle avait de la répartie. Mais j'étais content qu'elle aime Cayden et pas mon fils. J'avais pas envie d'un mini-Stiles à la maison. Bien que ce soit une amourette de jeunesse, il faudra que je fasse attention à eux.

"Je vous prie de partir, c'est la deuxième fois que je cautionne votre attitude envers certains membres de ma meute mais ne croyait pas que la prochaine fois sera pareil. "dis- je.

Je ne saurais jamais si c'est mes yeux rouges, oi ma phrase, où même mon allure imposante, ou encore ce qu'avait dit Cassy qui la fit partir sans rien dire, tel un corps sans vie. Mais j'étais content qu'elle parte.

Stiles me regarda de ses yeux dorés, un grand sourire, et les joues rougies.

"Viens à la maison, je dois te remercier comme il se doit !" dit-il, heureux.

"Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée " murmurais-je.

Je n'eus pas le choix que de le suivre. Son intérieur ressemblait presque en tout point à ma maison. Juste les meubles changeaient. Je le suis jusque dans la cuisine, qui, exactement comme la mienne, donnait sur la terrasse. Je pus voir Cassy et Trent jouer tranquillement dans le jardin.

"J'ai pas grand chose à te proposer, à part les restes du Fraisier d'hier. Tu en veux ? Je l'avais pas totalement mangé. Heureusement !" rigola-t-il.

Je pris l'assiette qu'il me tendait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la bouillie d'hier, et ça avait l'air appétissant. Contre toute attente, une explosion de goût se produisit dans mon palet de lycan. Ce n'était ni trop sucré, ni pas assez. Les fraises étaient juteuses. La crème était exquise. Ça fondait littéralement sur ma langue.

Je finis rapidement mon assiette, et il m'en servit une seconde part. On avait pas besoin de parler, on dégustait.

On pouvait entendre Cassy parler à Trent. D'un coup, elle poussa un cri joyeux avant de dire :

"Regardes, c'est ta maman ! Ta maman est là ! "

Je levais la tête d'un coup pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Une plume blanche avait atterrit dans les mains de mon fils.

"C'est papa qui m'a dit que quand une plume blanche tombe près de nous, c'est que Maman est là et veille sur nous ! Ce qui veut dire que ta maman est là, près de toi ! " continua-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Stiles sur moi. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, tandis que je voyais mon fils sourire pour la première fois depuis 7 ans. Je fermais les yeux un instant, et je pus sentir les lèvres de Stiles sur les miennes.

* * *

 **alors alors vos impressions ?**

 **Chapitre 8 : Le passé et la pleine lune seront au rendez vous ! Mercredi prochain !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Corriger par Lydiamartinn33430**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **ps: 1750 mots**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Stiles**

 **26 avril. Pleine Lune.**

Je gara ma vieille Jeep devant le bar où je devais rejoindre Scott. On devait parler et je devais surtout lui expliquer les raisons de ma fuite. Il m'avait téléphoné mardi soir pour m'inviter à boire un verre.

Je rentrais dans le bar et je le rejoignit au comptoir.

"T'as 15 minutes de retard " m'apostropha Scott.

"Ouais je sais, j'avais complètement oublié notre soirée et Lydia ne pouvait pas me prendre Cassy car Kaleb supporte encore mal la pleine lune. Du coup je l'ai confié à Derek. "

Scott me regardait avec des gros yeux. "Mec, t'a confié ta fille à Derek un soir de pleine lune !"

"Ouais et ?"

"Et il accompagne son fils lors des pleines lunes en forêt. Ils courent dans les landes et la forêt jusqu'au petit matin. "

Je cognais ma tête sur le comptoir.

"Je suis un con, mais un con ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. "

"Appelle-le et si jamais, on reporte à une prochaine fois." proposa Scott.

"Au fait, tu fais comment avec tes jumelles ?" questionnais-je.

Je le vis soupirer avant de prendre un sourire. "Ce sont des kitsunes, donc pas de soucis."

Je hochais la tête et je pris mon téléphone.

"Je vais téléphoner dehors. "

Je sortis du bar et composais le numéro de Derek, qui répondit assez rapidement.

"Derek ! C'est Stiles. "

"Je sais, c'est marqué. "

"Oui je suis bête."

"Tu veux quoi ?" répondit le loup, assez froidement.

Depuis dimanche, on n'avait pas pu se voir et après notre baiser. Il s'en est allé avec Trent. C'est sûr que me voir un vendredi soir à 20h30, déposer la petite devant sa porte, ça devait faire bizarre.

"Euh, pour Cassy… Je viens juste de me rendre compte que c'est la pleine lune et.."

Je fus coupé par Derek.

"T'inquiète pas. Trent s'est déjà transformé et elle a sut gérer sa transformation mieux que moi. "

Je m'inquiètais un peu.

"Comment ça, elle a géré sa transformation ?" demandais-je.

J'entendis un vacarme puis la voix de Cassy me parvient aux oreilles.

"Coucou papou ! C'est trop bien ! Trent est un homme loup ! Et c'est mon ami ! C'est comme je l'avais souhaité à mon anniversaire. Mon voeu s'est réalisé Papou ! "

Je souris, j'étais heureux pour elle.

"Comment t'as fait pour rendre sa forme humaine à Trent ?" lui demandais-je.

"Je lui ai demandé. Poliment en plus !" répondit-elle.

"C'est bien ma puce, mais on ira voir ta grand mère pour lui demander des explications. Ok ? On ira la voir demain. Tu me passes Derek ma chérie ?"

"Bisous Papou. Tenez, Monsieur Sourwolf."

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire.

"Arrêtes Stiles. "

"Désolé, je ne peux pas " répondis-je.

Elle avait dû m'entendre lui dire.

Au bout de 5 minutes je me calmais.

"C'est bon si je la cherche pour 23h ? Ou je peut venir la chercher maintenant. " questionnais-je.

"Je crois que Trent me bouderait si tu la récupères maintenant. "me répondit l'Alpha.

"Génial. Et demain, tu veux bien nous accompagner chez Amana pour savoir comment ça se fait qu'elle a su gérer la transformation de Trent ? "

" hn " grogna Derek.

"Génial, merci Derek. " je raccrochais et je retournais auprès de Scott qui avait un verre à la main.

"Alors ? " demanda t il.

" Cassy a sû gérer la transformation de Trent. " répondis-je en prenant mon propre verre à la main. Du coup on va voir Amana demain."

"Ok. Alors tu m'expliques la vraie raison de ton départ ? "

Je repris une gorgée du liquide qui ondulait dans mon verre.

 _ **O Flash back O**_

 _19 ans plutôt._

J'étais avec Scott à l'arrière de ma Jeep.

"Alors, j'arrive toujours pas y croire que tu pars pour l'université George Washington dans une formation pré-FBI. "

"Eh ouais mec, c'est grâce à Papa Scott ça. 2 ans de formation puis 14 semaines de formation à l'académie de FBI et après je reviens dans le coin !"

"Tu as intérêt mec, sinon je te cherche par la peau du cul."

"C'est pas tes petits crocs qui vont m'effrayer " répondis-je.

 _17 ans avant aujourd'hui. Juin_.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes se faisait aujourd'hui. Je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi après ces deux heures de supplices.

Je reçu mon diplôme en étant major de promotion. Je le rangeais dans un cadre en verre, et je préparais ma valise pour mon retour.

 _Juillet._

J'étais de retour à Beacon Hills depuis 2 semaines maintenant. Lydia avait pas encore fini sa formation en Mathématique Supérieur. Elle attendait un enfant de Peter, qui avait fuit ses responsabilités.

Scott était revenu de ses études et avait trouvé un boulot au Lycée de Beacon Hills comme prof de sport.

Pour ma part, je travaillais avec mon père et Parrish.

 _Août_.

Je reçus une lettre de recommandation pour une formation en pâtisserie en France qui était une couverture pour l'état, de l'entreprise Argent.

J'avais demandé à Chris Argent de me mettre en contact pour intégrer leur établissement. Je ne voulais pas devenir chasseur mais leur connaissance m'intéressait énormément. Je devais partir le mois prochain.

Mais je savais que Scott et les autres ne comprendraient pas et le prendraient comme une traîtrise.

Au même moment, beaucoup de meurtre ont eu lieu. J'utilisais donc l'excuse des meurtres et du dégoût. Mon père était le seul au courant, je n'avais rien dit au autres. Et j'étais parti sans rien dire.

 _10 ans avant aujourd'hui._

J'ai fui la France. J'avais fini ma formation et j'avais eu pour mission de retourner à Beacon Hills pour décimer la meute dominante.

Si je ne le faisais pas je me faisais tuer.

J'ai décidé de fuir et d'aller en Angleterre.

Je mis ma formation de pâtissier à profit.

 _8 ans plus tôt._

Je rencontrais Alice et ce fut le coup de foudre. Nous avons eu une relation d'un an avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte de Cassy. Elle dût m'avouer quelle était une sorcière blanche et que Cassy le serait aussi. Pour ma part, je lui expliquais ma relation avec les loups-garous et tout ce que j'avais vécu. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

 _ **O Fin de flash back O**_.

"Alors… Tu es allé suivre la formation des Argent en France.. C'était comment ?" demanda Scott.

"Franchement, c'était enrichissant. Je connais tout de chaque espèce. Son origine, ses caractéristiques, ses compétences, ses pouvoirs, sa reproduction etc.. Et j'ai eu des formations en arme, je sais me battre à main nues. Et j'ai dû apprendre à parler Français. On m'a appris le code aussi. Et je suis aussi major de ma promotion. Ce qui m'a valu la pire mission en récompense."

" Tu nous a protégé. " répondit Scott.

"Pas vraiment. Ils m'ont laissé tranquille mais je pense qu'ils continuaient de me surveiller et je crois qu'ils me suivent. J'ai peur de leur avoir donné une excuse pour s'en prendre à vous. Car vous protégez ma fille. "

"Écoute, à l'époque j'aurais pas compris pourquoi tu est allé là bas mais maintenant c'est différent et je ne t'en veux pas. Et on te protégera quoi qu'il arrive Stiles. Même si une horde de chasseur vient. "

J'acquiesçais, content qu'il me comprenne. D'un autre côté, cela me dérangeais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Ça faisait bizarre d'être pardonné aussi facilement. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me tourne le dos, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.

"J'aimerais que tu n'en parles pas aux autres pour le moment. J'en suis pas fière " lui demandais-je.

"Ok. Par contre je ne te garantis pas toute ma confiance à nouveau, du coup on repart à zéro " déclara Scott

"Ça me va ! Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski " lui dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'il serra fortement avec un sourire amusé.

O.o.O

Je rentrais vers 1h du matin. Je toquais à la porte de Derek qui ne vint pas. Mais je pus l'entendre me dire que c'était ouvert. Je rentrais donc, et je partis en direction du salon. La vue de Cassy et Trent dans ses bras m'émut. Un sourire niais naquit sur mon visage. Derek me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était couché sur le dos, et chaque côté de son corps reposait l'un des enfants. Le voix de Derek me sortit des songes.

"Je pense pas qu'elle se réveillera "me dit-il et j'hochais la tête."Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, ma chambre est libre."

J'avais pas tellement réfléchi au conséquence de mon acte mais je m'étais littéralement couché sur lui. Contre toute attente, je n'eut pas de mal à me placer sur lui. J'avais calé ma tête sur son épaule, face à Cassy, et je pris la petite main de ma fille dans la mienne et m'endormis assez rapidement. Je me sentais en sécurité et heureux.

Vers 6h du matin je fut réveillé. Une sensation étrange parcourait mon corps. Je ne me sentais plus humain, mes sens s'étaient éveillés. Je sentais l'odeur dominante de Derek, ainsi que celle de Trent et de Cassy. J'entendais les bruits qui venaient de la forêt. Mes sens étaient en alerte. Je sautais de ma place et regardais si personne n'était réveillé. Je sortis par la baie vitrée, courant vers la lisière de la forêt.

Je ne sais pas si la chance était avec moi ou non, mais je me retransformais en humain au bout de 15 minutes. Je rentrais chez moi et remis des vêtements. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Amana. Puis je retournais chez Derek, espérant qu'il n'ai pas vu ou senti de changement chez moi et que je sois partis. Je m'attelais à préparer le petit déjeuner. Cassy et Trent arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine et s'installèrent sur les chaises. Je leur posais des tasses fumantes de cacao devant eux, ainsi que des tartines.

"Alors, bien dormi ?" demandais-je

"Trop bien dormi ! " marmonna Cassy en croquant dans le pain.

Derek vint rapidement nous rejoindre. Il resta un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte à nous regarder. J'étais assis face aux enfants, une tasse de café à la main. Je me levais et lui tendis la seconde tasse, qu'il accepta avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

* * *

 **Prochainement le chapitre 9**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 haut en révélation et stratagème étrange !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait très plaisir ! :D**

 **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes**

 **ps : 1720 mots**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Stiles**

On arriva chez Amana vers 19h. Elle n'avait pu se libérer avant. Allez savoir pourquoi. La Ford de Derek était garée juste devant sa porte. Cassy avait couru dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de l'aimer, malgré le mal qu'elle faisait autour d'elle.

On était installé dans le salon dans le vieux canapé, tandis qu'elle se trouvait face à nous dans un fauteuil en cuir neuf, Cassy sur ses genoux.

"Je te savais faible, mais pas au point de demander à ce que l'Alpha te suive partout " claqua froidement Amana.

Je me tendis et préféra ne rien dire.

Ce fut Derek qui prit la parole.

"C'est moi qui ai voulu vous voir. Faite juste pas attention à lui. "

"Hum. Que me vaut ta visite alpha ?" demanda t elle plus gentiment.

"Hier, c'était la pleine lune et par un concours de circonstance Cassy, a assisté à la transformation de mon fils. Mais contre toute attente, elle a su gérer sa transformation. "

Elle but une gorgé de thé et lui répondit.

"Les sorcières ont la particularité de pouvoir bloquer certaines transformations. Et c'est encore plus simple quand c'est leur familier. Pour Cassy, son familier est le Loup. Ce n'est pas un choix qu'on est en mesure de prendre à la légère, c'est marqué dans nos gènes. "

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

" Notre famille était une grande famille de Sorciers. Nous avions pour habitude de marier nos filles avec d'autres grands sorciers pour maintenir notre puissance et l'augmenter. Mais Alice n'a pas respecté la tradition et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ca. Mais j'aurais au moins préféré qu'elle ne choisisse pas un simple humain. " dit-elle en me lançant un regard emplit d'amertume.

"Cassy a de grands pouvoirs pour son âge. Pour rendre sa forme humaine a un loup-garou, une sorcière devrait avoir au moins 15 ans d'expérience. Elle est remplie de sa propre force, mais aussi celle de sa mère qui, en mourant, le lui a donné. " continua-t-elle.

Derek écoutait attentivement.

"Ton fils n'a rien à craindre, Alpha. "conclua Amana.

"Je vais au toilette" annonçais-je avant de sortir. Amana avait repris, sans tenir compte de mon départ.

Je ne voulais pas aller au toilette. Je devais trouver ses livres. La connaissant, elle avait dû utilisé un sort pour les faire venir. Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnait pas quand, après la troisième porte ouverte, je trouvais enfin une grande bibliothèque. Je cherchais directement dans les rayons.

"Skin Walker...Skin Walker " murmurais-je pour moi même.

"Ah !"Je trouvais un livre le feuilletais rapidement puis trouva la page qui m'intéressait. Je ne lis pas sachant très bien que je n'avais que peu de temps avant que cela ne paraisse suspect. Je pris plusieurs livres supplémentaire et les glissais dans mon sac. j'allais partir quand je vis un livre ouvert avec des pages déchirés sur le bureau. Je le pris juste en photo et je retournais au salon et je me remis à ma place à côté de Derek.

Il me regardait discrètement avant de se re concentrer sur Amana.

"Bien, je pense qu'on à fini. Cassy voudrait rester ici. Et je pense que ça serait bien que je lui apprenne à se servir de sa magie." dit-elle à mon intention.

Argument valable en soi. Je ne peux pas dire non.

"Combien de temps " questionnais-je.

" 2 jours. Mais faudra qu'elle revienne."

"Ok" soupirais -je.

Je pris Cassy dans mes bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

"Apprends bien, d'accord ma puce ?" lui intimais-je.

"Oui Papou, tu seras fière de moi !" Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Je saluais Amana qui m'ignora. Je montais du côté passager de la Ford.

Derek me rejoignit peu de temps après avec Trent.

"Bon, au moins on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour ton fils. "déclarais-je.

Un grognement me répondit. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, lire les livres que j'avais emprunté. Sans son accord certes, mais bon. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur Derek. Je rougis au souvenir de cette nuit. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ?

"Stiles, on est arrivé. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dans ma voiture ?" questionna Derek qui tenait ma porte ouverte, regardant au loin.

Je sortis de la voiture, non sans oublier mon sac. Je le remerciais et rentrais chez moi.

D'un côté, cela m'arrangeait que Cassy soit rester chez sa grand mère.

Je m'installais à la table et je sortis les livres. Je m'étais préparé un café car il me faudrait de l'énergie pour lire autant en une nuit. Le premier était un Bestiaire classique. Je n'y appris pas grand chose de plus que je ne savais déjà. Je partis dans ma chambre, cherchant de quoi me changer, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Quand je fut changé, je trouvais Derek accoudé à sa fenêtre, me regardant.

"Belle vue peut-être ?" lui demandais-je. Je me mis dans la même position que lui, plantant mon regard dans ses beaux yeux gris verdoyant.

Je le vis sourire du coin des lèvres. Mon regard s'attarda sur sa bouche si près et si lointaine en même temps. J'étais comme en transe, mon visage s'approchait du sien, tout comme le sien se rapprochait du mien. Nos souffles se rejoignaient, puis ce fut nos lèvres qui se rencontrèrent délicatement, timidement. Nos langues rentrèrent ensuite brutalement en contact. Je me sentais partir dans l'excitation. Mes sens se décuplèrent, ce fut quand je sentis que mes yeux brûlaient que je me détachais de lui à contre coeur. J'étais terriblement excité et je pris la fuite, malgré nos désirs plutôt en accord.

Je soupirais, reprenant mon calme. Je pris le second livre, qui était plus axé sur ce que je cherchais pour me faire changer les idées..

 _Skin Walker_

 _Les skinwalkers sont généralement décrits comme des sorciers capables d'adopter l'apparence de n'importe quel animal. Ils prendraient toutefois le plus souvent la forme d'animaux à la symbolique totémique forte comme le loup, le coyote, le renard, l'ours, le corbeau ou le hibou... Le skinwalker choisirait l'animal selon ses besoins. Se transformer en oiseau lui permettrait par exemple d'espionner le voisinage ou de s'échapper._

"Pratique " pensais-je. Je repris la lecture.

 _Traditionnellement, les skinwalkers avaient besoin de porter une "peau" pour se transformer. Cette peau pouvait être une vraie peau ou fourrure, ou un masque à l'effigie de l'animal. Ceci explique que les fourrures de puma, de loup, de coyote, d'ours... étaient tabous chez les tribus de Skinwalkers, par respect de la nature ils préfèrent créer des masques à leurs effigies. Bien que certains choisissaient la peau, respectant la vrai tradition._

"Encore heureux que je ne dois pas porter une vrai peau de loup, j'imagine même pas la réaction de la meute s'ils devaient me voir ainsi avec une peau de loup sur moi" je frissonnais d'effroi face à mon imagination.

 _Dans les légendes plus récentes, les skinwalkers sont capables de se métamorphoser à volonté, la fourrure d'animal étant considérée comme un signe trop évident trahissant la vraie nature du skinwalker._

 _Les skinwalkers sont une catégorie particulière de sorciers, ceux qui pratique la magie noire. La majorité d'entre eux seraient des hommes, mais il y aurait quelques femmes skinwalkers. Selon certaines traditions, seules les femmes n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants pourraient devenir des sorcières._

"Je suis maudit ! Fallait que je tombe sur une race surnaturelle méchante " soupirais-je. Etrange pourtant, Alice était une sorcière blanche et avait eu Cassy.

 _Certains pratiquants de magie blanche (homme-médecine et bons sorciers) posséderaient également le pouvoir de se changer en animal, mais à leur différence, les skinwalkers sont fondamentalement maléfiques et ils n'utilisent leurs pouvoirs que pour répandre la violence et la mort autour d'eux._

"Youpi, après le Nogitsune maintenant le Skinwalker maléfique ! C'est le retour du méchant Stiles " marmonnais-je.

 _Les skinwalkers auraient obtenu leurs pouvoirs surnaturels en accomplissant un acte abominable qui leur aurait fait perdre toute humanité : meurtre d'un parent proche, inceste, nécrophilie..._

Un bruit interrompit ma lecture. J'entendais l'air se frotter aux arbres. Mes sens étaient en alerte. Une fois que je n'entendais plus rien, je me remis à lire, tout en faisant attention.

 _Ils ont pu également être initiés à la magie en participant à des rituels particuliers, l'équivalent indien de la messe_ _chrétienne, événement durant lequel plusieurs skinwalkers se retrouvaient et procédaient à des rituels contre nature et sacrilèges. Ou, dans le cas d'un sorcier blanc, une messe blanche, événement durant lequel le sorcier sacrifie sa vie pour offrir une protection et la capacité de devenir un skinwalker à la personne de son choix._

"Maintenant c'est une secte je rêve." songeais-je. Je poursuivis la lecture du livre qui m'en apprenait plus sur moi-même.

 _Ces personne-là sont des Skinwalkers différents, ils sont plus dangereux, plus animal. Car ils ne sont souvent pas sorcier et ne maîtrise donc pas ces pouvoirs. Leur seule motivation est le "pourquoi" ils ont été transformés ainsi. Leur transformation sont incontrôlées,, souvent dû à une forte émotion ou à une faiblesse mental. S'il ne trouve pas comment se contrôler, ils perdent leurs l'humanité à jamais. Cela commence par les sens qui s'améliorent, puis des transformations irrégulières et ensuite par une transformation totale, sans retour possible._

"Ah bah bien. Je vais me transformer en monstre. Est-ce qu'ils proposent des remèdes ?" Je tournais les pages une à une, cherchant le chapitre sur ces SkinWalkers descendant d'une messe blanche. Vers le milieu du livre, des pages étaient déchirées. D'après le sommaire, c'était celles que je cherchais. Je maudis Amana de tout mon être.

Une forte sensation d'évanouissement me prit. Je sentais la douleur dans tout mon corps. Je ne pensais plus à rien, juste au visage de Cassy qui me venait à l'esprit. Elle était en danger. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller prévenir Derek, qui m'ouvrit la porte avec un air lassé sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui rendit son visage dur et sérieux.

"Cassy est en danger." Ce fut les seuls mots que je put dire. Il détala rapidement, utilisant sa force d'Alpha pour aller le plus vite possible. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Pour ma part, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 **Prochainement le chapitre 10 !**

 **A vos claviers, laissez un avis positifs ou négatifs pour m'aider à avancer ! merci d'avance à ce qui le font et le feront ! :D**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Comment vous expliquez ma joie et mon euphorie fasses à vos review ? :D c'était juste géniale ! à tel point que je me suis dis : " pour les remercier, je poste le chap 10 plutôt " .**

 **Surtout que vous avez sus me remotiver pour écrire le chapitre 12 mdr**

 **Merci à Monica69, Yugai, et à Dark Willoow ( carapuce power mdr ).**

 **Et comme dis j'arrive pas à écrire plus long que 1900 mots ! voir 2000 mots désolé :p**

* * *

 **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes !**

 **ps : 1863 mots pour ce chapitre qui est du point de vu de Derek ! Youpi !**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **/!\ Ce chapitre vien d'être mis à jours ;) relisez le !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Derek**

Stiles était bizarre depuis qu'il était revenu des toilettes. Je sentais qu'il était un peu nerveux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Mon regard ne l'échappa pas. Il détourna la tête, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

"Bien, je pense qu'on a fini. Cassy voudrait rester ici, et je pense que ça serait bien que je lui apprenne à se servir de sa magie." dit-elle à l'intention de Stiles, qui soupira.

Elle avait sû trouver un argument valable pour qu'il ne refuse pas apparemment.

"Combien de temps ?" questionna-t-il.

" 2 jours. Mais il faudrait qu'elle revienne" claqua froidement Amana.

Cette femme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je plaignais fortement Stiles de l'avoir comme belle-mère.

"Ok" fut la seule réponse qu'il sortit.

Il prit Cassy dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

"Apprend bien, d'accord ma puce ? "

"Oui Papou, tu seras fièr de moi !" Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Cette fille était vraiment un petit diable dans un corps d'ange. Bien que je la savais très intelligente. Elle avait sû me le prouver la veille.

Je salua Amana et on quittait sa maison. Je pris le volant, Stiles à mes côtes et Trent à l'arrière. C'était étrange comment on avait fini par se rapprocher Stiles et moi. Il prit la parole.

"Bon, au moins, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour ton fils."

Je grognais en signe de réponse. Il appyua sa tête contre la vitre. Je me concentrais sur la route tout en repensant à notre étrange relation. Son baiser ne m'avait pas laisser indifférent, j'avais eu la trique toute la journée par sa faute. Jamais un baiser ne m'avais rendu ainsi. Même Breaden n'avait pas réussi.

Hier soir, ce fut le pire moment. L'avoir couché sur moi, son souffle contre ma nuque était une vrai torture. Je le regardais discrètement et le vis rougir. Avait-il pensé à la même chose que moi ? Je ne lui demandais pas, ne voulant pas choquer mon fils qui était tranquillement assis à l'arrière. Et puis je ne savais pas comment réagir face à tous ça. Ma seul certitude, c'était de protéger sa fille. Est-ce qu'il me voyait autrement qu'une protection ?

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers un détail que j'avais quelque peu oublié. L'étrange odeur que portait Stiles par moment. Comme si il avait été en contact avec un loup. Un vrai loup. C'était vraiment étrange mais je savais que Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou. Alors qu'était-il ? Encore une question supplémentaire sur le sujet qu'était Stiles. Si ça continuait ainsi, je pourrais en faire une interview.

On arriva rapidement devant nos deux maisons. Il ne réagit pas. Je sortis de la voiture et donnais les clés de la maison à Trent, qui trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte de la voiture du côté où se trouvait Stiles et lui dit :

"Stiles, on est arrivés. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dans ma voiture ?"

Son regard se porta sur moi surpris. Il se reprit bien vite. Je détournais mon regard et attendit qu'il sorte. Ce qu'il fit, tout en me saluant rapidement avant de partir chez lui.

Je soupirais et rentrais à mon tour chez moi. La journée avait été fatigante, bien qu'il ne soit que 22h. Je me demandais quand même ce qu'avait fait Stiles chez Amana. Je m'installais à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Sûrement attendais-je de voir apparaître Stiles. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Je l'observais se changer. Son dos se mouvait au rythme de ses bras qui enlevait son t-shirt.

Il n'était plus aussi frêle qu'il y a 20 ans. Quand il eut fini de se changer, il me remarqua et s'approcha de sa propre fenêtre. Nous étions à 10 centimètres d'écart.

"Belle vue peut-être ? " me demanda-t-il. Je ne répondis pas, j'esquissais juste un faible sourire. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis dériva vers mes lèvres. Nos visages se rapprochèrent petit à petit. On était tellement proche que l'on pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur nos lèvres. Lèvres qui se rencontrèrent rapidement. Doucement, timidement. Puis je glissais ma langue sur ses lèvres, il les ouvrit et me permit d'y entrer. On s'embrassa brutalement. Son corps sentait l'excitation, mais aussi cette odeur étrange. Il s'écarta de moi rapidement et s'enfuit de la chambre. Je restais pantois, accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je l'entendais parler tout seul. Que faisait-il ?

"Encore heureux que je ne dois pas porter une vrai peau de loup, j'imagine même pas la réaction de la meute s'ils devaient me voir ainsi avec une peau de loup sur moi."

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Un sort magique étrange ?

"Je suis maudit ! Fallait que je tombe sur une race surnaturelle méchante."

Ah, cela devenait plutôt intéressant. C'était pas dans mes habitudes de l'espionner, ou d'espionner tout court, mais il attisait ma curiosité.

"Youpi, après le Nogitsune maintenant …... maléfique ! C'est le retour du méchant ... "

De quoi parlait-il ? Le Nogitsune datait de plus de 20 ans maintenant. Il aurait découvert un être surnaturel maléfique ? Il m'énerve. Et j'entendais que la moitié de ses phrases. Et sûrement ce sont les informations importantes que je n'entendais pas.

Il arrêta de tourner les pages, je n'entendais que sa respiration qui s'était calmée, et le frottement du vent sur les arbres. Je sentais son anxiété. Au bout de 5 minutes, il se remit à tourner les pages.

"Maintenant c'est une secte, je rêve. "

Une secte ? On avait donc affaire à plusieurs personnes dangereuses ? Je suis perdu.

"Ah bah bien. Je vais me ….. en ….. Est - ce qu'ils proposent des remèdes ? "

Des remèdes ? Alors on a affaire face contre un groupe d'individu surnaturel dangereux qui concocte des potions ?

La douleur que ressentait Stiles coupa mes pensées qui dérivaenit. L'odeur étrange de Stiles était intense. Je descendis rapidement, entendant Stiles courir à ma porte. Je l'ouvris. Son visage était tiré par le stress, la peur. Ses yeux me lançaient un appel à l'aide.

"Cassy est en danger " fut la seule chose que j'entendis. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir et je partis chez Amana. Je courais rapidement. Qu'importe que je sois pieds nus, j'avais l'habitude. Maintenant l'inquiétude me rongeait. J'arrivais au bout de 10 minutes, à moitié transformé, faisant face à la maison de Amana. Je cherchais l'odeur de Cassy que je retrouvais rapidement. Elle était dans le jardin, sa grand-mère allongée à ses côtés. Je bondis devant elle mais je ne voyais rien.

"Cassy, ça va ?" lui demandais-je. La pauvre fille tremblait de peur. Des larmes coulaient sur joues.

" Papou, je veux Papou " gémissait-elle.

Je sentis une force me pousser contre le mur de la maison. Je ne voyais rien, je ne savais pas ce qui s'en prenait à nous. Je fus à peine debout qu'elle m'envoya de l'autre côté du jardin. Mes os craquaient et guérissaient rapidement. Cette fois je me relevais et lui sautais directement dessus, griffes sorties. Pourtant je lui passais au travers. Je ne pouvais la toucher. Je retentais ma chance, les crocs dehors cette fois-c, mais rien n'y fit et mon corps retomba à terre. La fumée empoigna mon cou et me leva de terre. Je réussi à prendre la chose à pleines mains en tentant désespérément de me libérer. J'essayais de lui donner des coups de pieds pour me dégager. Je grognais férocement, je ne voulais pas me soumettre et encore mourir comme ça.

Tout d'un coup, un loup gris sortit de nulle part et projeta la chose qui me maintenait en l'air. Je pus enfin voir l'amas de fumée grise qui s'en était pris à moi et surtout à Cassy. L'air rempli à nouveau mes poumons. Je repris contenance.

Je détaillais le loup. I était plus grand que les loups normaux, mais sûrement pas plus grand que moi. Son pelage était gris, ses yeux jaunes ambré qui me rappelait quelqu'un. Il imposait le respect. Son odeur me rappelait vaguement aussi quelque chose.

Il hurla, pas un hurlement faible, mais celui qu'aurait fait un Alpha en colère. L'amas de fumée essaya quand même de s'en prendre à Cassy, sauf que je m'interposais sous ma forme de loup. Mes os craquèrent, mes membres s'allongèrent pour devenir des pattes et ma gueule devenait peu à peu celle d'un loup. Mes yeux devinrentt rouge carmin tandis que mon corps se courba.

Mon hypothèse était bonne, j'étais bien plus grand que lui. Le loup vint se poster à mes côtés. On protégeait Cassy. J'hurlais à mon tour, essayant de soumettre ou de faire fuir la chose devant nous. Dans un derniers élan, on lui sauta dessus mais rien n'y fit, on la traversa. Avec les cris qu'on avait produit, la meute avait rappliqué. Et bizarrement, la fumée se dissipa à leur vues. Mon attention se focalisa sur ce loup qui m'était inconnu. Il passa à côté de moi et ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec moi, tout en se rapprochant de Cassy. J'imprimais son odeur dans ma mémoire.

Elle pleurait encore, en boule. Il lui fit une léchouille, et elle leva sa tête avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras. Nous étions tous choqués par la confiance de Cassy envers ce loup, et surtout de la réaction de ce dernier. Il se détacha et partit en trottinant. Leurs odeurs confirmaient leur confiances mutuelles et ressemblait plus à une relation étroitement lié elles se ressemblaient étrangement. Au moins 30 minutes plus tard, je me transformais en humain. J'étais parti faire un tour pour bien vérifier que Cassy était en sécurité. Scott me tendit des affaires et je me changeais. Lydia arriva peu de temps après et s'occupa de Cassy.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda Scott. Je ne pus lui répondre que le bruit du moteur de la vieille Jeep nous interrompit. Stiles déboula rapidement dans le jardin, et sans un regard pour nous, prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer en murmurant :

"Pourquoi t'es parti Papa, J'ai peur !"

" Chuuut, je sais ma puce, je reste là avec toi. Tu es en sécurité." la rassura-t-il. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva, la portant facilement et s'approcha de nous.

"Merci."

" De rien." lui répondis-je. J'avais trop de questions en tête qui le concernait.

Scott reprit.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Stiles s'occupa de lui apprendre le déroulement de la journée et les sensations qui l'ont prévenu que Cassy était en danger.

On appela une ambulance pour Amana qui était évanouie. Nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous. N'ayant pas ma voiture, je proposais à Stiles de le conduire pour qu'il garde Cassy contre lui. Il accepta sans protester. Un silence de plomb régna durant tout le trajet. On arriva rapidement, je lui rendis ses clés. Il me remerçia encore plusieurs fois avant de rentrer chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Stiles ?

Je rentrais à mon tour chez moi. Trent m'attendait sagement sur le canapé.

"Comment va Cassy ? " demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

"Mieux maintenant. Demain on ira la voir."

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de ma réponse.

"Va au lit, il est tard."

Il ne se fit pas prier et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. J'en fis de même. Je vis Stiles sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, me regardant pensivement. Je m'approchais et demandais :

"Comment va Cassy ?"

"Bien, elle est sous le choc, mais ça va." répondit-il. J'hochais la tête avant de reprendre.

"Demain, on viendra vous voir avec Trent. "

Il sourit. Je le regardais étrangement.

"Je suis content que Cassy soit aussi bien entourée."

Il marqua une pose avant de demander, en hésitant :

"Tu voudrais bien dormir chez moi ce soir s'il te plait ? Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas, c'est normal même. Enfin j'aimerais beaucoup mais-"

Stiles était de retour. Je sourit et passa le peu de distance entre nos deux fenêtres pour atterrir dans sa chambre. On ne parla plus de la nuit. On était là, couchés face à face dans un même lit. Puis doucement, il se rapprocha de moi, avant de se coller complètement. Je le serrais dans mes bras et lui déposais un baiser sur son front.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 pour la semaine prochaine ! et comme pour le chapitre avant à vos claviers ! Laisser un petit commentaire négatif / positif ca fait toujours plaisirs d'avoir des avis :D**

 **Carapuce mdr ( le traumatisme est profond )**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à Tous ! :D ca me fait super plaisir de vous postez la suite !**

 **Merci à LydiaMartin33430 de corriger mes textes :D**

* * *

 **Réponse au review ( je vais essayer de faire court )**

 **Dark Willoow : Alors tout d'abord merciiii d'avoir pris de ton temps et d'avoir postez une review qui ma permis de revoir mon chapitre ! Du coup j'ai corrigé l'incohérence et le Chapitre 10 est en cours de correction car j'ai réécris la partis ( 200 mots en plus ) ^^ et j'espère que c'est plus prenant !**

 **Stéphanie : Meric d'avoir laissez une review ca me fait très plaisir !**

 **Plume invisible : Tout d'abord merci :D je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Pour Amana cest une grande histoire u_u je ne peut pas en dire plus mdr**

* * *

 **/!\ Le chapitre 10 va bientôt être mis à jours ! Avec un rajout de +-250 mots ! Je vous invites donc à être vigilent !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Stiles**

 **Dimanche**

J'avais pu dormir paisiblement. Sans sentir de démangeaisons, de piqûres brûlantes, ou me transformer en loup. Je ne nageais pas dans ma sueur, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. J'étais juste bien. Bien au chaud, bien calé dans les bras de Derek. Malheureusement pour moi, vers 9h, Derek repartit chez lui en entendant son fils se réveiller. Je ne lui en voulais pas, bien que j'aurais encore dormi dans cette position. Je me levais et vérifiais que Cassy était bien là.

Je la réveillais doucement, et le temps qu'elle émerge, je descendais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Vers 10h, la sonnette retentit. Derek et Trent venaient voir comment aller Cassy. Je me doutais que d'autres membres de la Meute viendraient aussi. Trent et Cassy jouaient ensemble tandis que je proposais un café à Derek. Je n'eus pas le temps de cacher les livres que j'avais emprunté à Amana. Derek avait pris le premier de la liste.

"Skinwalker, tu fais des recherches sur eux ? " demanda-t-il.

J'étais figé, mais me repris assez vite.

"Oui" je bus une gorgé de café et reprit " On sait jamais. "

" Je me rappelle quand ma mère nous apprenai tout sur les êtres surnaturels, que les skin Walkers qui venaient d'une messe blanche, devaient partir à la recherche d'un être surnaturel puissant pour stopper sa transformation totale, car il n'en avait pas le contrôle."

Je le regardais, choqué, mais cela concordait avec ce qui se passait. Rien que hier soir en était la preuve. Je ne m'étais pas transformé en loup. Il reprit, coupant court à mes pensées.

"Même si son côté animal ressortait en présence de l'être surnaturel puissant, souvent dû à une forte émotion physique ou sentimentale, il ne perdait pas le contrôle sur lui-même car il avait un point d'ancrage en quelque sorte... je me souviens plus très bien. "

Je ne répondis rien, j'étais en pleine réflexion sur moi-même. Je l'entendais prendre d'autres livres et tourner des pages. Il venait de me donner la solution qui me manquait, celle qui avait été arraché du livre. C'était donc lui qui me permettait de me maîtriser. Pourtant, l'autre nuit, je me suis transformé sur lui, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer ça s'il était là ? Il me fallait la réponse à cette question. Et elle se trouvait dans ces pages déchirées. Où bien Derek m'avait déjà donné cette réponse et je refusais d'y penser.

" Oh c'est intéressant ça. Tu savais que les Stigas pouvaient être vues par les Chiens de l'Enfer ? " déclara Derek.

Je le regardais, perdu, ne comprenant pas.

"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Jordan et Cayden peuvent voir la Stigas ? "

"Ouais, mais je pense que vu qu'ils n'en ont jamais vu, ils n'ont pas pu la reconnaître. "

Il lut un passage avant de reprendre à voix haute.

"Les stigas sont effrayées en présence des Banshee et de Hellhunds, car ils sont les seuls à pouvoir sentir leur vraie nature. Pour se cacher d'eux, les Stigas utilisent souvent de la lavande, qui cache leur âme. "

" Donc la meilleure protection pour Cassy c'est d'être chez Lydia. Mais je peux pas la lui imposer. "

Derek me coupa.

"Les skin-Walkers peuvent, en présence de Stigas, ressentir le danger, et voir sa forme fantomatique. Ah, la suite est déchirée. D'ailleurs, t'as pris ces livres à Amana quand on lui a rendu visite non ?"

" Ouaip, je savais qu'elle avait emmené ses livres avec elle et j'avais besoin de faire des recherches. Et si je lui avais demand,é elle m'aurait envoyé bouler. "

Il hocha la tête.

"Aucun respect pour les livres comme pour toi " déclara Derek. Je le regardais, étonné.

"Tu sais, elle a toujours été comme ça, dès qu'Alice avait le dos tourné. Et je pense que le fait de n'être qu'un humain ne lui plaiît pas. " soufflais-je.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Elle fut ponctuée de la visite de Lydia, Alissa et Cayden en fin d'après-midi. Mon père aussi était passé, nous rapportant des nouvelles d'Amana qui s'était réveillée. Elle devait rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital. Cassy avait passé sa journée à jouer avec les autres enfants.

Nous, nous buvions des bières sur le canapé en parlant de l'attaque. La conversation tournait autour du loup gris qui avait surgit de nulle part et qui avait protégé Cassy. D'après l'une des théories, ce serait une femelle qui aurait eu l'instinct maternel. Je rigolais rien qu'à cette pensée. Derek avait contredit en disant qu'il avait pu sentir son odeur et que c'était bien un homme,un être humain, un loup garou.

Pour ma part, je devais faire attention, car je devenais petit à petit un danger pour tout le monde.

O.o.O

J'invitais Derek et Trent à dîner. Ils acceptèrent au plus grand plaisir de Cassy. Les jeunes s'en allèrent dans le salon, jouer à la console fraîchement offerte par Lydia pour Cassy. Pour ma part, je m'attelais à préparer le dîner. Derek était assis à table, m'observant faire. C'était stressant, comme s'il cherchait à voir tout mes secrets au plus profond de moi. J'étais assez déstabilisé, un pot de sauce tomate faillit me tomber dessus, ma main ayant frappé le pot qui était encore dans l'armoir au dessus de ma tête. Mais le pot ne tomba jamais. Derek l'avait rattrapé in extremis. Il était coller contre mon dos, une de ses mains sur mes hanches, l'autre tenant le pot. Il posa le pot le sur le plan de travail et se décolla rapidement de moi. Je frissonnais, sa présence me manquait déjà. C'était étrange d'un côté, je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que cee soit pour quelqu'un du même sexe, et pourtan,t avec Derek c'était différent. Je venais juste de réaliser que je l'avais embrassé et plus d'une fois en plus. J'avais même dormi avec lui. Je rougis à cette pensée. Mon dieu, mais que se passait-il dans ma vie ? J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

"Derek ? " appelais-je. J'entendis son grognement avant de reprendre " Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ? "

Pendant qu'il mettait la table, j'enfournais le poulet dans le four. Merci à la France est à ses plats divers et variés !

"On pourra manger dans 1h " déclarais-je avant de sortir deux tequilas.

Derek me regardait avec un sourcil relevé, l'air suspicieux et demanda :

"Tu vas pas te saouler comme l'autre soir ? "

Je rougis.

"Non, je n'en prendrais qu'une. Et il y a Cassy, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état." répondis-je, gêné.

"Tu n'as pas refait de fraisier ?" demanda Derek, en regardant ailleurs.

"Pas le temps, je t'en ferais un, promis !" Je souriais sincèrement.

On buvait tranquillement notre boisson, j'étais debout face à Derek, qui était assis sur la chaise face à moi, la table à sa droite. Sans trop savoir comment, il me prit la main et m'installa sur ses jambes avant de plonger sa tête dans ma nuque et de laisser ses lèvres embrasser ma peau. Je gémissais malgré moi. Il dégagea sa tête de mon cou et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je l'embrassais, le sentant sourire contre mes lèvres. Le monde était comme en suspension. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, approfondissant nos baiser. Ses mains descendit dans mon dos, puis dans mon pantalon, massant mes fesses. Nous étions excités, ma verge tendue contre la sienne. Mais nous ne faisions que nous embrasser, juste balader nos mains sur le corps de l'autre. Découvrant à chaque instant une partie inconnue de l'autre. Puis une main glissa dans mon caleçon, à l'avant et pris ma verge délicatement pour la branler. Je cachais ma tête dans sa nuque, espérant bloquer mes gémissements. C'était comme un rêve, un fantasme. Le plaisir était tellement grand. Et comme tout rêve il prit fin. Le temps nous avait rattraper et la minuterie sonna, servant aussi d'appel aux enfants qui arrivaient rapidement. On eu juste le temps de s'écarter et de se remettre dans un état presque normal.

Cassy et Trent s'installèrent face à Derek. Je servis tout le monde gracieusement de Poulet et de frites et je pris place à côté de l'Alpha. Nous mangeons comme si de rien n'était. Le repas passa rapidement, Cassy et moi faisions la plupart du temps la conversation.

"Et j'ai pris le carré lumineux et j'ai eu une fusée Papou ! Je suis passée de la 12ème place à la 1ère place ! J'ai battu Trent ! " Déclara-t-elle.

"T'as triché, normal que tu gagnes !" rétorqua Trent.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant bien 5 minutes avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire la tête longtemps. Je voyais Derek heureux que son fils soit ainsi avec Cassy, qui n'était plus seul. A la fin du repas, on s'installa au salon pour jouer à la console tous ensemble. On avait décidé de faire du 2 vs 2, Cassy et Derek ensemble et Trent et Moi. Histoire d'équilibrer d'après ma fille, mais je pense surtout qu'elle voulait être avec Derek.

"Mais non ! Je voulais Mario ! " cria Cassy.

"Mario est à moi, les anciens d'abord." rétorquais-je." Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras choisir !"

"Mais je suis grande ! C'est pas juste ! " Pour prouver ses dires, elle grimpa sur le dos de Derek " Debout Monsieur le Loup ! Montrons à Papou que je suis grande ! "

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Derek fasse ce qu'elle demande ! Et qu'il y prenne du plaisir.

"Mario est à moi " cria-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Cassy souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Derek lui, regardait ailleurs, les joues rouges. Finalement, je laissais Mario à Cassy et je pris Toad. On fit plusieurs courses jusqu'à minuit. Après une victoire écrasante de notre équipe, je me mis à faire la danse de la victoire, entraînant Trent avec moi. A la fin, je me retrouvais avec Cassy et Trent en train de danser n'importe quoi, le rire aux lèvres.

Je ne pensais plus vivre de tel moment de joie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 semaine prochaine !**

 **Et comme pour les deux derniers chapitres laissé une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est négatif :D**

 **A Bientôt**

 **ps: Personne avait vu l'incohérence niveau nourriture mdr ? ( plus la peine de chercher c'est corriger mdr mais pour les curieux ils passaient du Poulet au gratins de pates mdr )**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hola ! Et voici le chapitre 12 :D**

 **toute vos Review m'on fait plaisir mais pas soucis personnelles je ne peut y répondre désolé**

 **Texte corrigé par Lydiamartin33430 Merci !**

 **ps : 2104 mots ! sans le texte en gras !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Stiles**

 **Aout.**

Cela faisait 4 mois que l'on était à Beacon Hills. Quatre longs mois où une pseudo-relation entre Derek et moi s'était mise en place. Quatre longs mois que Cassy restait à la maison, entourée de personnes capable de la protéger. Quatre longs mois où il n'y eut plus d'attaque de la Stigas. Quatre longs mois qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire pour tuer cette sorcière.

Quatre longs mois que je relisais chaque livre de la bibliothèque d'Amana que j'arrivais à subtiliser discrètement. Cette dernière qui avait d'ailleurs disparu de la circulation.

Et ce soir ne changeait pas des autres soir, si ce n'est que Derek ai décidé de ne pas dormir avec moi ce soir.

Je m'étais donc plongé dans la lecture d'un des bouquins d'Amana. Cassy dormait déjà dans sa chambre. Je me sentais terriblement faible. Je pouvais prévenir de l'attaque des Stigas, mais pas la protéger. Mes pensées partirent sur la relation Stiles - Derek. Relation compliquée croyez moi, étant concerné, je sais de quoi je parle.

"Et je me parle à moi même maintenant." Murmurais-je

De plus, mes sentiments pour Derek m'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose. Je ressentais le même début de sentiment que j'avais quand j'ai rencontré Alice : la pureté et l'innocence. Mais avec plus de ferveur, comme quand je vouais un amour inconditionnel à Lydia. Mais cette fois, c'était plus que tout ça. Plus que la passion que j'ai ressenti avec Malia. Je penchais plus pour le désespoir, le pardon. Le désespoir que notre vie nous a donné en échange de notre bonheur qu'on arrive à retrouver dans nos bras tant bien que mal. Nous comblons notre désespoir par cette relation étrange. Allait-elle nous détruire plus qu'autre chose, ou nous sauver ?

J'ai énormément lu sur les relations d'âme-soeur. Et je peux dire et affirmer que Derek et moi ne le sommes pas. Nous sommes juste désespérément à la recherche du pardon et de la lumière. De l'oubli. Oublier la douleur de perdre un être chere.

Je me demande quand même ce que pense Derek de notre relation. Et les enfants dans tout ça ?

En parlant d'enfant, un souvenir de l'anniversaire de Cayden me retraversa l'esprit.

O.o.O

Flash back

On était le 07 Juillet. Le soleil tapait fort, et Lydia avait investi son jardin pour y faire la fête. Tables et parasols étaient de sorti. Jordan s'occupait du barbecue avec mon père. Tandis que Lydia, Kira et Malia s'occupaient des salades et papotaient tranquillement autour d'une bouteille de champagne. Malia était venu exceptionnellement pour Cayden. Elle travaillait en dehors de la ville et ne venais plus aussi souvent voir la meute. Derek et Scott parlaient entre eux. Je me sentais un peu mis à l'écart, mais une idée avait germé dans ma tête. J'informais les plus jeunes de mon idée et nous partîmes préparer notre coup. Je donnais les ballons à Cayden, Trent, Alissa Cassy et les jumelles de Scott, et je leur montrais comment les remplir d'eau.

-Bien, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, mouiller tout ce qui bouge en dehors de vos coéquipiers !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Ma petite troupe se mit en marche et nous balançâmes les ballons sur chaque personne qu'on voyait. Trent et Cassy avaient pris par surprise les filles, tandis que les jumelles avait tout balancé sur leurs pères, et Cayden avait fait de même. Pour ma part, je l'envoyais sur Derek et sur mon père. Derek le reçut en plein torse, et mon père en pleine tête. J'explosais de rire face à leur tête. Les enfants firent de même.

-Félicitations les Spartois ***** ! Votre mission a été un succès !

Je me fis incendier par Lydia qui avait porté une de ses plus belles robes pour l'occasion. Les hommes s'étaient mis torse nu et les femmes étaient parties se changer.

Cayden fêtait ses 10 ans aujourd'hui. Et bien sûr, ma petite Cassy avait voulu lui faire un cadeau. LE meilleur cadeau. Alors, quand on arriva au dessert, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand Cassy lui donna son cadeau en criant : "le mien d'abord ! le mien d'abord !". Quand il ouvrit le paquet, il eut une mine interrogative.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "demanda-t-il.

"Une crotte sèche de Loup " répondit-elle en souriant.

"Une crotte.. ? " On se retint de rire, tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

" Bien sûr ! D'après le livre "relique et objet magique", au chapitre 16 sur le sujet des objets à offrir, une crotte de loup sèche et purifiée par la magie, porte chance. Pour que ça s'active, tu dois juste prononcer une formule magique ou un mot et alors la chose dont tu auras le plus besoin apparaîtra. "

On resta tous silencieux pour le coup.

"Et comment ça fonctionne l'histoire de la formule ?" demanda Cayden, vraiment intéressé. Ce qui fit sourire Cassy.

"Prend le à plat dans ta main et dit un mot ou une phrase. " répondit-elle.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

" Cassy ? T'es sûr que ça fonctionne-"

Une lumière se mit à briller, et ma fille déclara.

" Super, je suis ton mot de la chance " elle courut lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de revenir a sa place.

O.o.O

Je m'installais dans mon lit avec ce souvenir en tête.

Mais c'était à croire que le monde s'acharnait sur moi. J'avais passé la nuit seul. Mon ouïe surdéveloppée, et ma vue améliorée m'empêchait de dormir. Tout mon corps était en alerte. Je savais que la transformation complète se ferait dans les minutes qui suivraient. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Je vérifiais que Cassy dormait encore et plaçait un mots sur la table de la cuisine.

"Je rentre tard ce soir ma puce, va chez Derek. Je suis désolé ma puce je t'aime. S. "

Puis je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Une odeur de sang noyait mes narines. Mes os craquaient, mon corps convulsait. C'était la première fois que je vivais la transformation en étant conscient. La douleur était intenable. Je sentais la moindre parcelle de mon corps se modifier, chaques poils pousser. Chaque griffe qui sortait de mes pattes. Ma voix qui se perdait dans un cri de douleur pour devenir un hurlement féroce. Était-ce la fin ? Pourrais-je redevenir humain ? Ferais-je du mal à ceux que j'aime ? A Cassy ?

Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me transformais complètement pour partir dans la forêt. Ca faisait 4 mois que je me transformais, au mieux, une fois par semaine. Mais récemment c'était plus fréquent et surtout plus long. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas être un loup, si ce n'était pas pour protéger ma fille.

O.o.O

Le soleil se levait et ses rayons plongeaient sur mon pelage, réchauffant mon corps. Déjà 6h sous ma forme lupine. La transformation m'avait paru si rapide mais elle avait duré une partie de la nuit. Je pris de l'élan et courus. Mes pattes me conduirent à l'odeur de sang frais. Un corps sans vie gisait au sol. L'odeur était écoeurante, je tournais autour un moment. Si j'avais pu le sentir, la meute aussi et ils arriveraient rapidement. Je m'éloignais de la zone, me cachant dans les broussailles. Je vis Scott et Lydia qui arrivaient tranquillement. Je ne comprenais plus un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, ils repartirent. J'avais senti l'odeur d'un animal sur le corps du défunt. Un animal menaçant. Et pas naturel du tout.

Beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi, je réussis à attraper un petit lapin. Repas plutôt léger pour le loup que j'étais devenu, mais je m'en contentais. Je marchais près du sous-bois, à la lisière de mon jardin. Je pouvais voir Cassy et Trent qui jouaient tranquillement dans celui de Derek. Je me couchais au pied d'un arbre et les regardaient. Le soleil tapait fort, ils feraient mieux d'être à l'ombre. Imbécile de Derek. Mais je n'étais pas mieux, là, couché sous un arbre, à l'ombre, je m'endormis un moment. Sous le soleil qui tournait et qui vint taper contre mon pelage. Je pouvais déjà sentir, à travers le sommeil, le mal de tête venir. Au bout d'une heure et demi de sieste, je relevais la tête d'un coup, et je vis Trent qui eut le même geste que moi.

Mes sens s'étaient remis en alerte. Je tournais ma tête en direction du bruit et je cherchais d'où venait la menace. Je restais sur mes gardes. Puis je vis un sombre animal courir droit sur les enfants. Par chance et de part ma condition quelque peu médiocre, je réussis à m'intercaler entre lui et les enfants. Trent prit la main de Cassy et la traîna au loin tandis qu'elle criait.

Je me fis éjecter contre un arbre. Je me relevais et sautais à la gorge de l'animal qui en voulait aux enfants. Il se débattait, envoyant ses griffes dans mon flanc. Je roulais sur plusieurs mètres, le sang coulant de mes plaies.

Il ne me regardait déjà plus, cherchant par où les enfants étaient partis. Je me mis sur mes pattes et l'attaquais, encore et encore. Mes crocs entrèrent dans son corps mais il m'envoya une nouvelle fois contre un arbre au loin. Le schéma se reproduisait mais je ne comptais pas abandonner. Cassy et Trent était en danger ! Je me devais de les protéger. Dans un élan de rage, je hurlais à gorge déployée. Puis je courus en direction de Cassy et Trent. Je devais les protéger coûte que coûte. L'animal m'avait rattrapé et dépassé. Trent était à moitié transformé. Cassy derrière lui à coller à un puit(?). Ils étaient pris au piège. L'animal balança une de ses pattes contre mon flan et je m'envolais au loin dans la terre. Mon corps tremblait de douleur et de rage. Mon pelage était devenu rouge de mon sang. Je devais aussi avoir plusieurs côtes cassées qui avaient du mal à se remettre à leur place. Certaines de mes plaies étaient déjà refermées tandis que d'autres mettaient du temps.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. L'animal envoya Trent de l'autre côté du puits. Il ne se relevait pas. Il fallait que je me lève, pour Trent, pour Cassy. Mes pattes avaient du mal à me tenir, mais je courus droit sur Cassy, me prenant un coup presque fatal dans le dos. On tomba dans le trou. Une déferlante d'énergie explosa autour de moi au moment de notre chute. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque de l'animal. Sauf qu'il ne vint jamais. Je sentais Trent se rapprocher. Il nous regardait et sa bouche se mouvait. Je n'entendait plus rien. Je commençais à paniquer. Cela devait être dû à la chute. Ou à l'étrange énergie qui est passée dans mon corps.

Je restais un long moment debout devant Cassy sur la défensive. Prêt à la protéger du moindre animal. Sauf que rien n'arrivait. Je finis par me coucher à même le sol froid. Tremblant de douleur. Proposant mon pelage à Cassy pour la réchauffer. Je savais qu'elle pouvait me comprendre. Je savais qu'elle savait que c'était moi. Pour ma part, je me maintenais éveillé tant bien que mal. Car tant que Cassy ne serais pas en dehors de ce trou, je ne me reposerais pas.

Une heure plus tard environ, j'apercevais le visage de Derek et de Trent au dessus du puit. Je me mis à grogner. J'étais faible et mon instinct de loup me contrôlait plus que ma conscience humaine. Je montrais les crocs, j'étais prêt à mordre n'importe qui s'approchant de moi ou de Cassy. La douleur et l'instinct avaient pris le dessus sur moi.

Derek descendit dans la cavité, et tendit la main vers moi. Sa bouche se mouvait mais je n'entendais plus. Je grognais encore plus fort, du moins je l'espérais. Les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge au moment où il posa sa main sur mon museau et qu'il parcourait ma tête. J'arrêtais de grogner et collais ma tête complètement sous sa main, profitant de sa chaleur. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, dans un hurlement de douleur, je repris forme humaine. Je levais les yeux qui rencontraient ceux rouge de l'Alpha.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce fut le trou noir. J'en avais vraiment marre du noir. Ca pouvais pas être du blanc pour une fois ?

Bah non, on pense jamais à Stiles. Sauf que quand j'ouvris les yeux, un blanc éclatant me les fit refermer. "En fait, c'est mieux le noir" pensais-je.

Tellement mieux que je me sentis me rendormir.

 ***Spartois référence au manga Soul Eater ^^**

* * *

 **Comme pour les autres chapitres une petite review ne fais pas de mal :p meme si c'est négatif !**

 **ps : Un GROS GROS Merci à tous ceux qui me soutienne car avec cette semaine de merde ca ma fait chaud au cœur de lire vos reviews !**


	14. chapitre 13

heyyy ! voici le chapitre 13 posté avec la version beta de lappli. je sais pas si ca va fonctionner mais on verra bien mdr

Toute vos review m'on remonter le morale ! et actuellement je vais super bien !

encore merci du fond du coeur !!

je repondrais au review au chapitre suivant ! promis

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira

merci a lydiamartin3340 de corriger mes textes

ps : 2675mots yesss !

bonne lecture bisouuus

/!\ lime

_

Chapitre 13

Derek

/!\ lime

Chapitre 13

Derek

"Elle est dans un sale état sa carcasse " déclara froidement Scott.

Je n'en pensais pas moins. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus se trouvait dans le puits. Trent nous avait cherché et nous avait ramené ici tout en nous racontant ce qui c'était passé.

Je penchais ma tête au-dessus du puits et je vis le loup gris qui grognait férocement. Il attaquerait sûrement tout ce qui oserait descendre. Mais il fallait que l'on remonte Cassy.

"Scott, je vais descendre chercher la petite. " annonçais-je.

Il hocha la tête et réexamina la chose à terre.

Je sautais dans le puits, atterrissant juste devant des crocs luisant de bave. Le loup gris en position de combat me lorgnait de ses yeux orangés. Il avait l'air d'être dans un piteux état. Je tendis ma main vers son museau et il grogna encore plus fort. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais l'Alpha. Je grognais aussi pour qu'il se soumette et qu'il me laisse voir Cassy. Il était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Ma main toucha sa truffe et avança tranquillement sur la gueule de l'animal. Il arrêta de grogner à mon contact. Je sentis mes yeux devenir d'un rouge profond.

Les siens brillaient d'une couleur orangée. Il colla sa tête un peu plus sur ma main, cherchant le contact.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et je me retrouvais avec Stiles face à moi. Ses yeux se revulsèrent et il s'effondra contre mes jambes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui c'était passé. Stiles était devant moi, nu comme un ver. Et je commençais à avoir des pensé non appropriées à la situation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Etait-il un Skinwalker Loup ?

Je le posais contre la paroi du puits et regardais enfin Cassy. Elle dormait à même le sol. Il avait dû lui servir de maintien de survie en lui donnant de sa chaleur. Je la pris dans mes bras et la monta hors du puit.

"Scott, prend-là. Je vais redescendre chercher le second. " lui dis-je en lui donnant Cassy.

Je resautais une deuxième fois dans le puits et pris Stiles dans mes bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?" murmurais-je.

Je le remontais et Scott regardait Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et pourquoi il sent comme un loup ? D'ailleurs, où est passé le loup gris ?" demanda Scott.

J'installais Stiles sur les sièges arrières à côté de sa fille. Je le couvris de ma veste en cuir et je pris le volant, Scott installé côté passager.

"Le loup c'est Stiles " lui répondis-je.

"Sérieux ? C'est pas possible ! Aucun de nous l'a mordu et il se transforme complètement.. "

"C'est pas un loup-garou, Scott.C'est pire."

"Comment ça pire ? Il n'a fait de mal à personne et protège les enfants" cria Scott.

"Je suppose que c'est un Skinwalker. Pour le moment, attendons qu'il se réveille."

"Papou n'est pas méchant, il a reçu ce cadeau de maman..." murmura Cassy, à moitié endormi. Ce qui nous fit sursauter.

"C'est pire que ce que je pensais " murmurais-je.

"Comment ça ?"demanda Scott.

"Si Stiles est un skinwalker venant dune sorcière morte, il est encore plus instable et dangereux, car il n'a pas de magie en lui pour se contrôler. "

O.o.O

Scott avait prévenu les autres membres de la meute de l'attaque. Kira nous avait rejoint, ainsi que Jordan et Lydia. John avait aussi fait le chemin pour voir son fils.

Au bout de 4h, Stiles se réveilla enfin. Lydia s'occupait de lui tandis que nous étions dans mon salon.

"C'est étrange qu'un animal comme ça s'en prenne aux gamins sur notre territoire." déclara Scott.

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Aucun animal n'aurait dû s'approcher des enfants, du territoire même. C'était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas sû protéger mon territoire comme il fallait.

" Pas n'importe quel animal, c'était un Wendigo sauvage. Mais je suppose qu'il a dû être contrôler pour rentrer sur votre territoire. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon." La voix de Stiles résonna dans l'habitation. Il baissa les yeux face à nous. Une tension assez palpable prenait place.

"Stiles, je pense que tu devrais tout leur expliquer- nous expliquer -" se reprit Lydia.

Je lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il aille s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement, respirant fortement.

Puis, il prit la parole.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous le dire avant mais j'ai pas osé... "

" Viens-en au fait" lançais-je froidement.

" A la mort d'Alice, pour que je puisse protéger Cassy de la Stigas, elle m'a confié une partie de ses pouvoirs. Une messe blanche, une sorte de messe catholique si vous préférez, où elle a sacrifié sa vie pour me transformer en Skinwalker. Et le loup étant le familier de ma fille, et le fait que j'ai vécu mon adolescence entouré de loups-garous ont favorisé la transformation en Skinwalker-Loup. Je suis pas un danger. Je suis là pour protéger ma fille." répondit-il.

J'avais raison. Il était dangereux pour nous tous.

"C'est pour ça que tu avais tout ces bouquins sur les Skin -Walkers ? " demandais-je.

Il se tortillait sur le fauteuil, passant ses mains dans les cheveux. Pourquoi, à un moment pareil, je le trouvais sexy dans mes vêtements ?

"Oui.. En Fait, dernièrement, je me transforme de plus en plus et de plus en plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui était ma première transformation consciente et la plus longue dans le temps.

Et ce que tu avais dit Derek était juste. Je me transforme pas en ta présence mais il arrivait que quelques fois je me transforme quand même. Je sais pas pourquoi. Et dans ces moments-là, je ne comprend plus rien au monde humain, comme si le loup prenait le dessus sur moi. Je ne comprend plus ce que vous dites. Je ne réagis que par instinct."

Il fit une pause et détourna le regard qu'il avait planté dans le mien précédemment.

J'étais celui qui l'empêchait de se transformer complètement. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air de complètement l'aider.

"Sûrement que notre lien n'est pas assez puissant ? Peut-être que c'est ma faute si je suis instable. A cause du Nogitsune je veux dire. Je sais pas, j'ai fais des recherches mais à chaque fois, les pages sont déchirées et j'ai pas de réponse. Je sais que je vais devenir dangereux mais je ne ferais rien aux enfants. J'en suis certain car je peux comprendre Cassy quand elle me parle. Et je veux arrêter de me transformer et pouvoir me maîtriser. A chaque transformation, je sens mes os craquer et changer de forme. Mes muscles grandir, mon visage se déformer, je sens tout mon corps se changer. Et quand je maitriserais ce pouvoir, j'aurais juste le masque à mettre et je ne serais pas dangereux. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour ma fille."

Il nous regarda un à un et conclua.

"Ne me tuez pas. Ne faites pas comme pour toutes les autres fois… Il y a une solution ! Il y a toujours une solution."

Il paniquait.

Je fermais les yeux pour réfléchir. Ca concordait parfaitement. Son odeur qui changeait, ses disparitions subites, le secret qu'il cachait, sa guérison rapide.

" On va y réfléchir Stiles. J'aimerais savoir comment le Wendigo s'est retrouvé en lambeaux. " répondis-je.

"J'ai senti une grande énergie me passer dans le corps au moment où on est tombé dans le puits. Je suppose que c'est Cassy qui l'a tué.. "

"Bien, et si tu as un autre secret à nous dire c'est maintenant." annonçais-je.

Il regarda Scott qui hocha la tête.

"J'ai suivi une formation de chasseur en France chez la famille Argent. D'où le fait que je savais ce qu'était la bête qui nous as attaqué. Et je devais faire une mission de fin de formation, qui était de vous tuer. Sauf que je l'ai pas fait et je ne le ferais pas. Je tiens trop à vous pour le faire et j'ai fui. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis parti en Angleterre."

Il ne fallut même pas 30 secondes pour que je réagisse.

" Stiles, sors de chez moi maintenant. " criais-je froidement.

Un silence de plomb régnait. Personne n'osait parler. La solution au problème de Stiles était aussi simple que cela mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Ni même y penser. Je me sentais terriblement trahi. J'avais mal au coeur. Une douleur que je pensais ne plus ressentir depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de Braeden.

Et voila que ça faisait 4 mois que je passais mes journées avec Stiles et sa fille. 4 mois où on mangeait ensembles midi et soir. Je lui avais trouvé un petit boulot pour qu'il puisse s'occuper en journée et qu'il ne culpabilise pas trop sur le fait que son père payait encore la maison. On avait aménagé les deux jardins en un pour les enfants. Je dormais quasiment chaque nuit chez lui. Je passais tout mon temps avec lui. Je l'avais même déjà embrassé.

"Et même plus. " pensais-je. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et soupira un grand coup. Personne n'osa faire de remarque.

Mon coeur se tordait sous la douleur.

J'avais ce sentiment étrange en moi. Et j'avais du mal à mettre ces 3 mots dessus. Trois petits mots tout con. J'étais con. Trop con pour me l'avouer.

"Derek ? Stiles a dit que tu connaissais une solution et qu'elle avait fonctionné, c'était quoi ?" demanda Lydia, sans gêne.

Je mis un certain temps avant de répondre.

"Un Skinwalker qui né d'une messe blanche doit avoir un point d'ancrage comme nous. Mais son point d'ancrage doit être un être surnaturel beaucoup plus puissant que lui. " répondis-je en relevant la tête.

"Et c'était toi, je veux dire, tu as fait quoi pour que ça l'aide ? Car Scott pourrait faire pareil."

Je grognais férocement.

"Je pense pas que Scott voudrais faire ce que je lui fait. " grognais-je encore.

"Tu as fais quoi à Stiles ?" demanda subitement Scott, paniqué.

Je détournais le regard.

" Tu. as.fais.quoi ?" demanda Lydia sévèrement.

C'était gênant. Très gênant.

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Lydia.

" Je veux tout savoir " continua-t-elle.

Je soupirais encore une fois et je racontais tout du début, le premier baiser avec Stiles, sa chute, le soir où il m'a vomi dessus puis qu'il s'est endormi sur moi, ou encore le moment terriblement excitant dans la cuisine. Que je dormais chez lui quasiment tout les soirs. Qu'on avait dormi avec les enfants sur le canapé. Qu'on mangeait ensemble depuis. Tout le temps.

"En gros, vous agissez comme un couple, mais vous n'avez pas de relations sexuelles." déclara Lydia avec un sourire.

"Par contre, je suis contente pour toi, tu as sû retrouver l'amour en Stiles." reprit-elle.

"L'amour.." pensais-je.

John prit soudainement la parole

"Tu sais Derek, mon fils ne voulait que votre bien. C'est pour vous aider qu'il est parti là-bas. Ne lui en veut pas pour ça, fiston. Ni pour ce qu'il est devenu. Si tu es le seul qui peut l'aider, ne l'abandonne pas."

O.o.O

Il m'avait fallu du temps, 4 jours, avant de prendre ma décision. La voix de Lydia s'insinuait dans son esprit.

"Si tu veux aider Stiles, il faut que vous couchez ensemble. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui manque ! Mais avec son accord, et seulement avec !"

Je ne sais pas quand elle avait pris le rôle d'Alpha. Rectification : elle avait ce rôle depuis le début.

Ce qu'avais dit John m'avait travaillé. Je n'en voulais plus à stiles. Mais qu'il m'ait caché sa condition de Skinwalker. Je devais l'aider. Pour les enfants et pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qui s'était installé entre nous deux.

Je toquais à la porte de mon voisin. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il soit là. Je regardais les alentours. Il n'y avait rien pas un bruit. Deux voitures 4x4 noirs était garées en face, ainsi que la voiture de Stiles.

Je toquais une seconde fois. J'entendis Stiles arriver. Il ouvrit la porte, me regarda et la referma violemment. Le son résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Je toquaid une nouvelle fois. Il ne m'ouvris pas la porte. Je pouvais l'entendre partir.

"Stiles, attends ! Je dois te parler, c'est important ! " il s'éloignait encore un peu plus de moi.

Je m'asseyais contre la porte.

" Stiles, ne m'abandonnes pas, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis là Stiles. Pour toi." je soufflais un coup. Il s'était arrêté et écouta.

" Je veux t'aider Stiles. Laisse-moi t'aider. On a trouvé une solution. On ne te tuera pas. Toi et moi.. on doit juste faire évoluer notre relation." Il s'approcha près de la porte.

Je continuais.

" je tiens énormément à toi Stiles. Et à Cassy. Je veux juste vous protéger. Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi te donner un point d'ancrage."

Je continuais. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus Stiles. "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles, me faisant tomber en arrière, la tête entre ses deux pieds.

"C'est pas vraiment comme ça que les gens se prosterne Derek. " declara Stiles en souriant.

Je souris aussi en retour et me levais péniblement. Je le détaillais un moment. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses habits devait dater de plusieurs jours. Je remarquais aussi plusieurs cicatrices sur ses bras. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laisser seul 4 jours.

Je le pris contre moi. Je le sentis se raidir, puis il serra ses bras dans mon dos, posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Mes mains le tenaient par les hanches.

"Moi aussi je veux un calin !" La voix de Cassy nous sépara et Stiles la prit dans ses bras.

"Entres, on doit parler je suppose." déclara Stiles.

"Montes dans ta chambre et prépares des affaires pour aller chez Tatie Lydia ma puce " continua-t-il, à l'attention de sa fille qui montait en courant les escaliers.

On était à peine installés au salon que Lydia sonnait à la porte. Ils mirent bien 15 minutes à parler avant qu'elle ne quitte le porche.

Stiles s'installa dans le fauteuil face à moi.

On ne pipa mot durant bien 10 minutes.

"Tu as encore des blessures ?" demandais-je.

" Non, franchement, je vais bien. J'avais juste le ventre ouvert ainsi que des côtes déboitées, le bras tordu et une toute petite bosse à la tête. Heureusement pour moi, après 4 jours, tu es venu voir si je me portais bien." répondit-il platement.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

"Désolé, j'avais besoin de temps.pour réfléchir. Je peux t'aider à te soigner, si tu le veux bien ?" demandai -je calmement.

"Ma condition de Skinwalker m'a bien aidé sur ce coup." Il me toisa de son regard intransigeant. "Je veux bien ton aide. Si je me transforme encore une fois, je ne sais pas si je redeviendrais humain."

J'hochais la tête tandis qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt. Son regard croisa le mien, et il sourit.

J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait vraiment son temps pour se déshabiller. Son pantalon tomba à terre. Il se retrouva en caleçon devant moi. Je ne lâchais plus des yeux son corps qui avait tellement changé. Et que j'appréciais visiblement.

Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres dans un lent mouvement. Ses yeux suivaient ma langue faire son trajet. Je voulais le toucher de tout mon être.

J'écartais les jambes et l'invita à venir entre. J'avais au préalable enlevé ma veste en cuir et mon tee-shirt noir. Il colla son dos contre mon torse. Nos peaux se touchaient. Inconsciemment, volontairement-soyons réaliste, je posais mes lèvres sur son épaule. Je suçotais chaque parcelle de peau qu'il me laissait toucher. J'arrivais rapidement à son oreille que je mordillais.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ses blessures qui se refermait doucement.

"Stiles... Si tu veux pas aller plus loin, dis-le moi " murmurais-je à son oreille.

Ma verge était tendue contre ses fesses, et seul du tissu nous séparait. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Mes mains couraient sur son torse. J'attendais sa réponse avant de descendre plus bas. Plus bas dans les tréfonds du plaisir.

Par contre je me suis rendu compte que je tenais un rythme un poil trop soutenu que j'imposais à ma beta donc suite a une réflexion je vais prendre plus de temps pour écrire et écrire plus mes chapitres ! j'espère que vous comprendrez ! bisous


	15. Chapitre 14 The End

**Bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse j'ai pris 2 semaine à écrire se chapitre... qui est le dernier !**

 **Après plusieurs réflexion avec ma Beta : Lydiamartin33430 qui a corriger et rajouter son grain de sel dans le lemon :p j'ai décidé d'arrêter la fic ici et maintenant. Car je n'ai plus le temps pour ! Le bac approchant et les rdv pour le post bac aussi je n'ai plus de temps à moi. Jespere que vous comprendrez !**

 **Je répondrais au review a la fin du chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Stiles.**

Tout s'était vite enchaîné après que j'eu dis "continue", tout en décalant ma tête pour lui laisser plus de place. Sa langue parcourait ma peau, la léchant, la mordant délicatement. Je sentais sa queue se durcir contre mes fesses, tandis que la mienne se tendait contre le tissu de mon caleçon.

Je sentais mes blessures se refermer à chaque coup de langue, à chaque bisou volé, à chaque caresse que subissait mon corps.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir. Je me retournais face à lui et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux l'embrasser, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains se posaient contre mes fesses, me rapprochant de son corps. Je me mis délicatement à bouger mes hanches contre sa verge. Ses mains suivaient les mouvements de mon corps, appuyant quelques fois pour accentuer la pression sur son phallus.

Il enleva l'une de ses mains de ma peau -la droite- et me mit deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche, que je léchais goulûment. Ses doigts furent enduits de bave. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il enleva ses doigts qu'il positionna contre mon petit trou.

Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il me caressa le trou tout en m'embrassant. Un doigt commenca à me pénétrer. Je grimaçais sous la sensation. Il se releva, me libérant, et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, revenant avec un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatif. Je me réinstallais à califourchon sur ses hanches, et un de ses doigts, enduit de lubrifiant,pénétra lentement mon antre chaud. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, courbant plus mes reins pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur il me doigta. Je gémissais, la douleur se mélangeant au plaisir que je ressentais, et mes blessures se referment plus vite. Je me sentais en extase. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Derek rajouta un second doigt et repris ses mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en me laissant des marques dans la nuque. Je gémissais, tremblant d'excitation. Il en rajouta un troisième et cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne brutalement, me faisant me détendre doucement.

Il retira ses doigts, et libéra sa verge de son pantalon. Elle se trouvait juste pile en dessous de mon petit trou. Il mit un préservatif et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant descendre doucement sur lui. Je grimaçais doucement, sa queue étirant mon antre serré. Il m'embrassa, et attendit que je m'habitue à sa présence.

Il entama un doux mouvement de hanches. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, tentant de me détendre malgré la légère douleur.

\- Détend-moi Stiles. Regarde-moi...

Je le fixais dans les yeux, puis entama un mouvement de hanches, suivant les siens. La douleur s'estompa doucement, laissant place à un doux plaisir.

Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Un coup me fit voir les étoiles.

Il continua encore et encore, et je sentais mon orgasme monter lentement. Il prit ma queue tendue dans sa main, la branlant au même rythme que mes coups de reins. je me déchaînais sur sa queue, et je vins sur son torse, en criant son nom.

Je sentis les muscles de mon cul se resserrer autour de sa queue. Il jouit quelques secondes après, m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je le libérais, lui enlevant la capote. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage, ainsi que sur le sien.

"On a assez de préservatif ? " demandais-je.

La nuit était loin d'être finie...

O.o.O

 _8 ans plus tard ..._

"Papa tu fais quoi ? " me demanda Cassy.

" Je regarde l'album photo. Tu te rappelles quand on est arrivé ici ? C'étai ans maintenant ! Tu étais toute mimi " Je lui tirais les joues pour qu'elle sourit un peu.

" Dis tout de suite que je suis pas belle maintenant !"

" Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. " soufflais-je. "Demain, tout sera fini Cass, tu seras libre d'aller au lycée, tu pourras te faire des amis ! Tu pourras faire tellement de chose car demain, la Stigas ne pourra plus te faire de mal ! Plus jamais. "

" Je pense pas qu'elle pointera son nez, celle-là , ça fait 7 ans qu'on a plus eu vent d'elle P'pa."

" On est jamais sûr de rien ma Choupinette." marmonnais-je en la voyant devenir rouge de colère.

"PAPA ! je t'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeller comme ça ! " hurla-t-elle.

Je m'exclaffais en m'excusant. Mon regard se tourna à nouveau sur la photo où était Cassy et Trent. Ma petite puce avait bien changé. A 16 ans, elle était déjà un p'tit bout de femme. De longs cheveux roux et un regard plus sévère et moins insouçiant. Son style vestimentaire avait bien changé. Adieu les robes à froufrous et bonjour les pantalons à carreaux et les t-shirts avec des têtes de mort. Trent avait déteint sur elle. En même temps, ils étaient comme frère et soeur. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait pris en carrure depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient tous tellement changé. Que ce soit Kaleb, qui était devenu aussi imposant que Peter, ou Cayden qui avait la carrure d'un quaterback, et la petite Alissa qui était devenue une adolescente magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds.

Je tournais les pages délicatement, savourant chaque photo du passé. Je tombais sur une photo de Derek et Moi. Cassy était remontée dans sa chambre. Je me mis à me rappeler de notre première nuit, qui avait précédé bien d'autre. Et notre relation était tel que je ne me transformais plus. Je devais utiliser mon masque pour cela. J'étais vite devenu accro à lui et inversement. Je le sais car il me le disait chaque nuit. Je pouffais, tandis que je vis l'objet de mes pensées apparaître devant moi.

" Stiles ? "

"Oui Mon Loup ? " répondis-je

" Arrêtes de regarder ces vieilles photos, surtout celle de la harpie " gronda-t-il.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêté sur la photo de la grand-mère à Cassy.

"Tu penses qu'elle est où maintenant ? " demandais-je.

"Plus elle est loin de toi, mieux c'est." trancha-t-il.

Je soufflais. " Sérieusement, elle a disparu d'un coup-"

"Amana n'est pas sous ta responsabilité alors laisse-la où elle est. Et si elle voulait voir Cassy, elle serait déjà venue, tu ne crois pas ?"

" T'as raison… Au fait, tu fais quoi ici ?" demandais-je en le regardant. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne à la maison, mais il devait être avec Trent aujourd'hui.

" Trent est parti à une fête, tu sais celle que tu as interdit à ta fille." Il détourna la tête et planta son regard dans l'escalier. "Qui viens de faire le mur."

" Elle aurait au moins pu attendre qu'on soit au lit… Là, on la remarque, faut tout lui apprendre !" répondis-je en souriant. " Sérieusement, je vais aller la ramener par la peau du cul !"

" Laisse-la profiter de sa première soirée Stiles, on a la maison pour nous comme ça."Il se stoppa et se rapprocha de moi, murmurant à mon oreille.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus visité ta maison dans différentes positions. "

Ok, on couchait ensemble depuis 8 ans, on vivait à côté mais pas ensemble. Car nous n'étions pas en couple. Allez savoir pourquoi. Mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous voir chaque soir. Je le laissais m'emporter dans les tréfond du plaisir charnel.

Le plaisir était totale et exaltant.

O.o.O

On était dans le lit, ma tête sur son torse quand je me relevais brutalement. L'horloge face à moi indiquait 22h30. Mes sens étaient en alerte, comme la dernière fois que Cassy s'était fait attaquer. Derek réagit au car de tour comme moi. On s'habilla et sortit rapidement de la maison. Il prévint Lydia, qui elle avertit Cayden qui était à la même soirée que Cassy et Trent.

On ne répondait plus de rien, courant à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le sous-bois près du terrain de Lacrosse. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand on vit le feu prendre possession de la moindre parcelle d'herbe.

Cayden nous rejoint.

" Cayden, où est-elle ? Où est ma fille ?" Hurlais-je.

" Je sais pas, j'étais pas avec elle " répondit-il " Je vais la chercher dans le feu" cria-t-il.

Je regardais Derek sévèrement.

" Reste ici, on s'en sortira." Je ne lui disais pas ça pour le froisser, je savais que la peur du feu était encore bien présente dans son esprit, malgré que les années se soient passées.

Je fis le tour des flammes rapidement et arrivais de l'autre côté. Trent et Cayden était devant Cassy, qui elle était parterre. Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment et je me postais devant eux sous ma forme lupine. Je grognais férocement. La forme grisonnante prit forme, la fumée bougeant au gré du vent, pour prendre ensuite forme humaine. Je reculais d'un pas en voyant la personne devant nous. Je grognais de plus belle et elle se mit à rire, utilisant sa magie pour nous envoyer au loin. Elle se rapprocha de Cassy qui la regardait avec des yeux emplis de peur.

"Bonjour ma puce, Mamie t'as manqué ? " déclara Amana, avant de partir d'en un fou rire strident. Elle regarda Cassy et leva la main.

" Attend ! " Cria ma fille. Nous étions littéralement collés au sol, ne pouvant rien faire face à ce spectacle.

" Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ? Mais voyons ma grande, pour avoir plus de pouvoirs et détruire les espèces surnaturelles impurs tel que les Loups ou les banshees et les sales cabot de l'Enfer !" Une claque partit sur la joue de ma fille. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : J'ai tué ta mère, ma fille , et bientôt je te tuerais pour mon simple plaisir !"

Le vent se mit à tourner plus rapidement, tandis que Cassy versait une larme. Je pouvais sentir toute sa colère. Je vis à quelque mètres de moi Derek et les autres, bloqués par une barrière invisible.

" J'ai disparu pendant 8 ans pour rechercher des pouvoirs magiques, pour pouvoir tuer la chose qui te sert de paternel. Car ta mère savait qu'en le transformant en Skinwalker, il serait assez fort pour me résister. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Et regarde-le, à meme le sol entrain de nous observer sans pouvoir intervenir. Je le tuerais une fois que tu seras morte Cassy !"

Elle caressa la joue de ma fille tout en murmurant.

"Je vais t'offrir une mort douce et rapide ma puce."

Elle releva sa main et la plongea rapidement vers le torse de ma fille. J'assistais avec effroie au spectacle.

"Cayden !" Seul son nom résonna dans la forêt. Ce dernier s'enflamma et sauta sur la sorcière, qui s'éloigna de ma fille rapidement. Il la colla au sol et se mit à la frapper, tandis que ma fille se relevait.

" Pendant 8 ans, on a remarqué que je pouvais communiquer avec les Chiens de l'Enfer, un lien s'est créé entre Cayden et moi. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour te sauter dessus. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne l'espérais et j'ai appris à les maîtriser. Alors maintenant, va en Enfer !" annonca Cassy d'un ton plein de haine et de colère.

" Mais ma puce, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ta grand-mère, je t'aime !" cria Amana, qui se faisait emmener dans les Enfer par Cayden, qui fut rejoint par son père pour la maintenir.

Peu de temps après, seul Cayden, Jordan et Cassy était encore debout au centre de la petite clairière. Le feu s'éteignit rapidement. Nous nous relevâmes et Scott, Derek et Lydia nous rejoignirent rapidement. Trent restait assis près de son père en nous regardant. Je pris cassy dans mes bras.

"Je suis soulagé ma Puce, je suis tellement heureux " murmurais-je.

"Papa c'est parce qu'il est minuit passé que j'ai pu demander, enfin ordonner à cayden d'ouvrir le passage. " Je m'écartais d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Joyeux anniversaire ma grande, 16 ans, ça se fête. Allez tous à la maison ! "

Ils étaient enfin libres. Plus d'Amana, plus de Stygas. Une vie plus libre les attendaient, faite de joie, de tristesse, de bonheur, de moment à partager.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire ...

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'a la fin un gros gros gros bisous ! Vous m'avez motivé à écrire et ce fut une réel plaisir :D**

 **Et j'espère vous avoir comblé !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Lunard Hale : Merci :D**

 **Yugai : Effectivement Stiles n'as su se retenir ! Il est passé sous le couvert toute la nuit mdr merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le debut :D**

 **Audelie : D'abord merci pour ta review ! tu ma fait rire comment ta fais pour pas voir le dernier chapitre mdr Et non ils sont pas compagnons ni ame soeur ni meme en couple ! juste ... Sexfriends ?**

 **Bayruna : Pourtant elle va rester ainsi mais qui sait peut etre qu'ils finiront par se mettre ensemble ;) Meric pour ta review !**

 **kerwidenworld : Merci ^^**

 **Dark Willoow : Merci pour tes commentaires forts pratiques et très sympathique ;) jespere de tout coeur que la suite te plaira ! Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout :D**

* * *

 **58 Review et 30 favs et 48 followers ! Merci du fond du coeur :D Ce fut une belle expérience pour moi mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que je n'écrirais plus de Fiction ! juste des Os de temps à autre qui sait ;)**


End file.
